Gem
by snitcheyes411
Summary: Yugi is a concubine in Pharaoh Atemu's harem. Features Atemu/Yugi with a little Seto/Joseph Joey on the side. Each chapter also comes with a song, which I think says something about the chapter, whether the tune sets the mood or the lyrics are a summary. Don't own, don't sue.
1. Big Country

**Disclaimer:** If Yugioh was mine, all the characters would be gay.

**Read and Review Please!**

**Chapter 1 (Stuart Adamson – Big Country)**

"And what happens next Ebe?" Yugi asked, leaning forward to hear over the chattering in the concubine's quarters.

"Just as the robber was about to enter the tomb," Ebe continued "the spirit of the pharaoh Amenhotep III appeared unto him and said…"

"Yugi! Yugi where are you!"

Yugi groaned. 'Not again,' he thought 'and just as it was getting good.'

"There you are Yugi." said Heqet "It's time for your lesson. Come with me."

Yugi stood and padded after Heqet. He had to move very quickly to keep up with her. Heqet's tall stature made him look and feel like a child, no matter how many summers had passed since his birth. Heqet was a strong woman, and no amount of carefully applied makeup or fluttery clothes could quite disguise the fact that under her skin lay muscles that could break Yugi's small arms. Heqet was the overseer of the pharaoh's concubines. While she commanded respect, she also had a kindness and steadiness that was equal to any emergency.

Ebe, on the other hand, was new to the palace. She was a gift from the king of Cyprus to try to bring the pharaoh's favor. She hadn't been successful so far, as the pharaoh hadn't yet selected her to keep his company for the night. Yugi liked spending time with her to listen to the many new stories that she had brought. Heqet thought he spent too much time listening to Ebe and not enough time preparing for his lessons.

"What am I to learn today, Heqet?" Yugi asked when they arrived at the sleeping mat Heqet had set aside for teaching.

"Therapeutic oils and fragrances." Heqet replied "Keep in mind your massage lessons from the past week and think about which fragrance would go best with which situation."

Yugi nodded. It was important that all of the pharaoh's concubines have extensive knowledge of how to please the pharaoh in any situation. Massage and oils were just part of it. There was also lessons in music, dance, writing, ritual greetings, dress, decorum, body movement, and how to correctly assist the pharaoh in dressing, bathing, and relaxing. Heqet said that his education in these matters was more important than any of the pharaoh's other concubines because…

"Now smell each of these and tell me which one would be more appropriate in a relaxed situation as opposed to a sexual one." Heqet said.

"Ummm…" Yugi took a quick sniff of each "the one on the right."

"Correct, which is truly amazing given that you weren't paying attention. You can't rely on luck when the pharaoh has had a bad day. Now let's go over this again…"

Yugi sighed. One of his earliest lessons had been to serve the pharaoh with all of his being. Nothing was more important. Yugi had absorbed that lesson easily and dedicated his life to being the best he possibly could in the hopes that one day he would be honored by the pharaoh and help his friends, the other concubines. But he also knew that there wasn't much of a chance of this ever happening. The garden work that the guards gave him to do "to occupy his time" kept him in a constant state of tangled hair, dirty skin, broken nails, and stained clothing. The occasional bruises and cuts from work and punishment didn't help either. And the girls who were called by the pharaoh said that he seemed to be either exhausted or irritable most of the time anyway.

"Now tell me why this oil is the best choice if the pharaoh is having trouble sleeping." Heqet demanded.

Yugi responded quickly and Heqet smiled at him. He had been paying attention this time. Heqet and the other girls seemed to believe that his best chance to win the pharaoh's favor was by his talent, because any attempts at keeping him clean for even an hour had long ago failed. Yugi sighed. It wasn't as if he wanted to stay dirty…

Heqet abruptly stopped talking and looked up as one of the pharaoh's more requested concubines approached their corner. Mesi was a slim girl who had been a favorite of the pharaoh ever since her arrival three summers ago. Her dark hair and deep blue eyes disguised her rather cynical nature and made her seem younger than she really was. Even Heqet respected the success she had with the pharaoh.

"What is it Mesi?" Heqet asked.

"The guards are asking for a lineup. The pharaoh desires a lovely companion to serve him at tomorrow's banquet with the embassy from Greece. His selection must be prepared to impress the nobles." Mesi said.

"Very well." Heqet said "I'll pick out some likely girls; you dip this one in a tub."

"Awwww, Heqet, can't I just stay back this time. I'm not at all likely to impress the embassy." Yugi said.

"Quit whining, Yugi." snapped Heqet "The one time you stay back will be the time the guards are too sleepy to notice you. I know you won't get picked for this job but you might just catch the pharaoh's eye. Now go with Mesi."

Yugi sighed and ran after Mesi. He didn't mind a bath; he just didn't want one from Mesi. She was often rough with him because of all the attention he received from Heqet. Trying to sneak into another lineup would also mean he would be kicked by another guard for his troubles. He thought that there must be a less painful way of catching the pharaoh's eye.

"You know, I almost wish you would get this job Yugi." Mesi said as she pulled his shirt and kilt off and dumped a bucket of water onto his head "Then maybe a Grecian lord will take you away."

"Mesi, if I wasn't here another boy would take my place and Heqet would have to train him from the beginning. It would take up even more of her time." Yugi said.

"Humph! Well maybe a new boy would be better at sneaking past the guards." Mesi started roughly scrubbing his hair with soap.

"If the new boy was any smaller than me he'd – burlurbulul." Yugi sputtered as Mesi pushed him under the water and rinsed out the soap.

"Mesi!" Ebe shouted "Stop trying to drown him and get ready. Heqet wants all three of us in the lineup. He can dress himself."

Yugi quickly climbed out of the tub and away from Mesi. He grabbed a towel and tried to dry off and brush his hair at the same time. His hair never seemed to want to cooperate, although Heqet said it might look quite nice if she could find the time to style it. For now it was just stuck up everywhere. He pulled on a clean outfit, a few bronze anklets, and his good sandals and moved over to where the chosen girls were standing.

"Kesi, get in front of Ebe. Mesi, not so far forward!" Heqet commanded "Yugi, get behind Rehema. Zesiro, you're in the back. Oh what have you forgotten now, Kesi?"

Yugi moved in quickly behind Rehema. Rehema was a gift from a Grecian lord who had been here for six seasons. She was a patient and motherly woman, and was usually put into the lineup when the pharaoh was in a particularly foul mood. She was a very good misuse and knew just how to calm him down. Although the pharaoh did not find her sexually attractive, she was the Grecian epitome of beauty, and a very likely candidate to impress the Grecian embassy.

"Ready to go, gem?" she asked "You know the pharaoh is waiting for you."

"No, the guards are waiting to kick me out of the line again." Yugi said sadly "I don't think the pharaoh even knows that he has a male concubine."

"Don't worry about that." Rehema said "The guards can't keep a treasure like you locked up forever. One day the light from the pharaoh's eyes will shine into yours and they'll sparkle like the amethyst gems they are. He'll be so stunned he won't have eyes for any other concubine."

Yugi laughed. Somehow Rehema could always cheer him up. "Thanks, Rehema, but I would be selfish to deprive him of your superior care."

Rehema smiled softly before turning back to the doorway where Heqet was leading the line between two guards.


	2. I Get Knocked Down

**Chapter 2 (ChumbaWamba – I Get Knocked Down)**

Yugi winced as he pulled another weed out of the flower bed. As he had expected, the guards had caught him in the lineup again. One of the guards had brought his staff down hard on Yugi's back, so now it hurt to bend over. Then he had been sent off to the gardens again.

Yugi paused and stretched for a minute. 'At least they picked a good day to work outside.' he thought 'The river looks beautiful today.' The wide back steps of the castle led gently down into the Nile River on the right side and into the gardens on the left. Where the gardens met the river there was nothing but a waving strip of sand and reeds, to keep the water from washing the plants and low trees away. To the far left, on the garden side, the steps stopped and the floor of the palace simply extended out into the gardens about three feet over ground level, creating a terrace. Instead of a fence, the edge was ringed with large potted plants that flowed down over the side. The sunlight glittered off the golden lines of the palace and the river waters, making the flowers in the garden seem even brighter. The whole palace, including the gardens and the small section of the Nile, was ringed by a high wall that kept out alligators, assassins, and people who would invade the pharaoh's privacy.

Yugi sighed as he thought of today's encounter with the guards.

***flashback***

'Alright Yugi,' he told himself 'Don't look left or right. Keep your head down. Keep close to Rehema and move with the line.'

From the front of the line Heqet was flirting with the guard to the right of the doorway, trying to distract him. It seemed to be working. Most of the palace servants knew that Heqet wouldn't even consider sleeping with a guard, but Yugi had never seen this one before.

'He must be new.' Yugi thought 'If I move just a bit to the right I might be able to escape Kontar's notice.' Yugi shifted closer to Rehema and quickly tried to step to the right, hoping the girl behind her would move forward to hide the gap. He saw her sandal stepping forward out of the corner of his eye.

'I did it! I made it!' Yugi thought 'I'm going to get through this time!' Suddenly Yugi felt a heavy blow on his back, just below his shoulders. He dropped to the floor, his whole body shaking from the impact.

"I saw you moving, little rat!" bellowed Kontar "Didn't think I'd get around to you in time, did you?" He casually kicked Yugi's side, forcing him to curl into a ball.

"He's too little to fight you Kontar! Must you hurt him like this?" Yugi felt warm arms around him.

"Rehema go back." Yugi whispered "You're not supposed to break out of line."

"Shut up, slave!" Kontar aimed a quick kick to Rehema's leg "Mudada, get over here!"

The guard stopped talking with Heqet and moved over to Kontar. "Yes sir?" he said.

"Why did you miss this rat? I told you he would try to make it to the pharaoh!" Kontar prodded Yugi with the end of his staff as he awaited an answer.

"Well...sir…I was just talking to…I mean Heqet was saying that she liked…." Mudada gestured towards Heqet, who was trying to help Rehema stand.

"Oh, was that it?" Kontar's eyes narrowed "Mudada you have a lot to learn. You can start by learning that Heqet hates all guards with a vengeance. She would never sleep with you; she was only trying to protect the little rat."

Mudada's hurt expression seemed to be all the answer that Kontar needed. He turned to Yugi, preparing to kick him again.

"Stop!" Heqet shouted "Just look at what you've done to Rehema! She was a gift from a Grecian lord herself. If anyone stood a chance of impressing the embassy, it was her! Now what is the pharaoh going to think when he sees his best option walking with a limp?"

Kontar stopped mid-kick. "You'll tell him she had an accident. She fell off the balcony and landed on her leg or something."

"And just why would I protect you, scum? Of course," Heqet's tone changed "I could move her to the end of the line. I could even direct the pharaoh's attention to one of the other girls. Ebe hasn't had her chance to impress the pharaoh, after all."

Kontar lowered his foot. "For what price, slave?" he demanded "I haven't got time to haggle over this."

"You'll let Yugi go." Heqet demanded "Then you'll leave the gate closest to here unguarded for the rest of the evening."

"Fine." Kontar said "But the little rat must be punished for trying to escape again. To the garden with you." he picked Yugi to his feet and threw him away from the line.

Yugi stumbled back into the concubine's quarters to change. Glancing back, he saw the line moving through the doorway, Rehema leaning on one foot as she waited for the last girl to pass.

***end flashback***

'I hope Rehema's alright.' Yugi thought 'But at least the other girls get the afternoon away from the palace. I hope I'm done with this in time to join them.' Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by voices drifting down from the veranda.


	3. Puttin' on the Ritz

**Chapter 3 (Taco – Puttin' on the Ritz)**

"Atemu, this would be much quicker if we could stay inside."

"Seto, look around you! I would rather spend two hours preparing out here than one hour preparing inside."

"I know the court bores you, Atemu," said the high priest Seto "but the upcoming dinner is very important, and you must look like the leader you are."

"By Ra Seto!" the pharaoh exclaimed "I already spend all day decked out with so much gold that any assassin could kill me simply by pushing me in the river." The pharaoh's golden cornet flashed in the sunlight as he turned to face Seto.

Seto smiled. "Than it is a good thing the banquet is inside." He waved towards the palace doors. Servants, dressed in simple clean linen and carrying bolts of fine cloth and heavy gold jewelry, emerged from the palace. Each one bowed to the pharaoh before placing their loads around him. Honored jewelers and seamstresses dressed in finer fabrics and silver bangles bowed to the pharaoh and set about their work, keeping their eyes averted from the pharaoh's face.

As the pharaoh was fitted to impress the embassy, Seto looked out over the gardens. He didn't know what had possessed the pharaoh to move the preparations out here. Gardens were much to dirty for his liking. His quarters were well inside the palace where he could keep a watchful eye on the court. The pharaoh's rooms, however, weren't very far from here, and they opened directly onto the Nile.

A motion caught the corner of Seto's eye. Seto gestured to the slave nearest him. He did not turn to look as the slave approached and bowed, instead keeping his eyes on the garden where he had seen the movement.

"Bring me the captain of the guard." Seto snapped "And be quick about it."

He sighed. It was probably nothing, but he would be careful, just the same. He had told the pharaoh that his rooms were too exposed. It would be too easy for an assassin to swim straight up into the pharaoh's bedroom. If it wasn't for the wall….

"You asked to see me, priest."

Seto finally turned his eyes away from the garden to see Captain Joseph kneeling before him, dressed in blue, white, and gold.

"Rise, Joseph." he said "And I've told you to call me Seto. I'd like you to bring some of your men and position them around the garden until the pharaoh is done. It may be nothing, but it's best to be safe."

"Right away…Priest Seto." Joseph turned and walked swiftly away, his blue and white cloak fanning out behind him.

Seto gazed after him, remembering shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Joseph was one of the few people Seto allowed, _asked_ even, to call him by his given name. Just one look from those eyes and he got chills all down his spine. He sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Joseph returned his feelings. But it didn't matter. Joseph was so far below his station, nothing could ever happen.

"Sir."

Seto turned to see a slave kneeling before him. "What is it?" he demanded.

"The pharaoh is done, sir." the slave replied.

The pharaoh was resplendent. His kilt was white with a long red band of color folded down the front, and held at the waist with a gold belt. His arms and legs were adorned with so many golden bands that Seto could hardly see any skin. The pharaoh's white, sleeveless tunic was mostly covered by a broad golden collar that sparkled in the sunlight. A red and white cape was fastened over his right shoulder with a gold and ruby pendant shaped like the Winged Dragon of Ra. To complete the costume, a golden eye had been affixed to the front of his cornet. The finished effect was dazzling.

Seto nodded and dismissed the servants. "Well, Atemu, the embassy will certainly be impressed by your ability to illuminate distant objects."

"Very funny, Seto." Atemu said "Help me out of this! I can't lift my arms."

"As you wish, My Pharaoh." Seto began pulling the heavy gold bands from Atemu's arms.

"Why did you call in more guards, Seto?" Atemu asked "No one could come in here without going through the palace first."

"I thought I saw something." Seto mumbled.

"Seto," Atemu said seriously "you have got to relax. We are at peace, no one has tried to kill me for years, and the court is at ease inside the castle. Perhaps it is time you looked to your own affairs."

"What do you mean 'my affairs'?" Seto asked.

"I've seen the way you look at Captain Joseph."

Seto looked up sharply, then lowered his eyes. "Nothing could ever happen." he said softly.

Atemu frowned, but said only "Ready to head in?"

Seto smiled and nodded. As they picked up the clothes to leave, neither one noticed the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant fall to the ground.


	4. Head Over Feet

**Chapter 4 (Alanis Morisette – Head Over Feet)**

Yugi looked up to see the pharaoh and his advisor step out onto the veranda. He was frozen for a moment, then slowly moved behind an ornamental tree.

Yugi had seen the pharaoh before, but never so close. Sometimes he would stop by the servant's entrance to the pharaoh's throne room, eyes straining to see the distant figure upon his throne. When he went about his chores in the palace he would catch a glimpse of that distinctive tri-colored hair on one of the stone paths, far away from the worn dirt trails that the servants used. Yugi knew that this was as it should be, for any servant with the audacity to look at the pharaoh's face could be killed.

'I can't continue with my work, he could see me and order me to leave.' Yugi thought 'I should stay here until he leaves.' He was saddened by this thought, though. 'This could be my only chance to see my pharaoh. Perhaps I could look just once.'

Slowly Yugi crept forward; thanking Ra that he was small enough to hide behind most of the plants in the garden. He paused when he saw the high priest summon slaves and craftsmen from the palace.

'I cannot watch all of them!' thought Yugi 'But if even one of them sees me I'll be killed. I have to get out of here!'

While he stayed hidden, the high priest Seto came out to the edge of the veranda and looked out on the garden.

Yugi nearly cried in distress. 'He hasn't seen me yet, but the moment he turns his head he will see me. I must find a better place to hide.' Seeing a large rosebush to his right, he decided to move behind it. He shifted quickly, hoping that Seto wouldn't see him.

Peering out through the rosebush, he saw Seto's eyes staring straight at him. 'He's seen me! I'm dead!' Yugi saw Seto summon a slave to him and send it away. The slave returned quickly with the captain of the pharaoh's guard. Yugi trembled, believing that Seto would order Captain Joseph to kill him. But as the Captain kneeled, Seto turned away.

'This is my only chance.' Yugi sprang to his feet and ran into the heavy shrubbery that lined the veranda.

Yugi listened for a while to see if anyone was coming after him. When he realized he was safe, he started to climb among the vines and bushes, attempting to see over the floor of the veranda. He heard the footsteps of the servants becoming fainter as he reached up to see through the vines.

'Oh Ra!' was the only coherent thought that Yugi was able to form. The pharaoh was covered in shining gold and red fabric; he looked like an Egyptian god himself. But what held his attention was the pharaoh's face. He was looking at his advisor with such an open, kind expression. One look at those powerful crimson eyes and Yugi forgot to breathe. He was so captivated by what he saw that he didn't even notice when the pharaoh called Seto forward to help him. When Seto's footsteps sounded just to his left he lost his balance and fell back to the ground.

'Ouch!' Yugi thought 'Well, that's one good reason why slaves aren't allowed to look at the pharaoh. Oh sweet Ra, his eyes! I could drown in those eyes.' He sat up and leaned against the veranda, still hidden by the bushes.

'Why did nobody tell me he had such stunning eyes?' It was as if they were seared into his memory, and he sighed as he remembered them.

'I really should be getting back. The pharaoh will leave soon.' He was looking through the vines, trying to find a good way back to the servant's entrance, when something shining fell almost in front of his face. Yugi bent down to pick it up, his eyes widening as he realized what it was.

'This is the pharaoh's! He needs it for the banquet.' Yugi quickly placed the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant into his pocket. 'I have to take it to him!'

Yugi pushed through the bushes and looked around. He saw the pharaoh and Seto disappear inside the palace and began to run towards them. He didn't get very far before a hand grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Got you, rat!" yelled Kontar's voice "Thought you'd get to the pharaoh on your own didn't you! Well, I don't think he's interested in looking at a filthy little rat like you. Mudada!"

"Yes, sir!" Mudada said, coming up behind Kontar.

"I found the little rat that the Captain wanted us to look out for. He was trying to get to the pharaoh again. Take him back to the concubine's quarters and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir." Mudada replied. He pulled Yugi off the ground and dragged him towards the palace.

Kontar remained behind, watching them leave. 'If Yugi gets the idea that he could approach the pharaoh on his own….' he shook his head 'I'm sure Mudada will provide the proper…discouragement.' With a satisfied smirk, Kontar turned to leave.

***

"Let me go, Mudada!" Yugi tried to squirm out of the guard's hold "I have to see the pharaoh!"

Mudada's step didn't falter. He tightened his hold on Yugi's arm and pulled him back to his side.

"Mudada!" Yugi shouted. He tried to kick at the guard, but lost his balance. Mudada pulled him up before he could hit the ground.

"Now, little rat, stop squirming." Mudada glanced down at Yugi. He knew it was very important that Yugi should never see the pharaoh, but the boy reminded him so much of his own son. It was hard to believe the he was almost eighteen. "The pharaoh has far more important things to do than listen to the concerns of his slaves."

Yugi stopped struggling and turned his eyes to the floor. Mudada's words stung. 'It's true, but if I could just drop it in his rooms where he might find it. Oh, but I want to see him again so much.'

They arrived at the concubine's quarters, which were almost empty. Any girl who could had slipped outside the palace for the afternoon. Mudada dropped Yugi next to one of the wooden beams that supported the ceiling and proceeded to tie him to it. He frowned as he saw the large bruises on Yugi's back. He noticed Yugi's wince as he started to pull his wrists behind him. 'Kontar would not approve but…he's still so small. Maybe just this once….'

"Here, little rat." he said gently "Since you're hurt I'll tie your wrists in front of you. I'll even give you some rope so you can move around the post."

'Why is he being so nice to me?' Yugi thought 'Wait, maybe he can take the pharaoh his pendant for me!'

As Mudada turned to leave he heard a quiet voice behind him. "Mudada."

"What is it?" he asked.

Yugi looked as if he would say something, but then his face fell and he muttered "never mind."

'What am I thinking?' Yugi berated himself 'He's still a guard and Heqet says never to trust a guard.'

Mudada frowned and walked away, leaving Yugi sitting on the floor by the post.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 5 (La Bouche – Sweet Dreams)**

"Yugi how do you keep getting into these messes?" Rehema said, pouring another bucket of water over his head.

"I told you, I don't do it on purpose." Yugi said.

Rehema had come back with the other girls as it started getting dark. When she saw Yugi tied to the post and covered in dirt she shook her head and then proceeded to drag a washtub across the floor towards him. Yugi found himself the unfortunate recipient of his second bath of the day.

'At least Rehema is much gentler than Mesi.' he thought "Did the pharaoh notice your limp?"

"Didn't even look my way." Rehema laughed "Heqet is really too good at this. If she hadn't come here she could have made a fortune as a merchant."

Yugi smiled "So who did the pharaoh pick?"

"Ebe, of course. She's really very pleased with herself. I just hope she doesn't flirt too much and ruin it." Rehema sighed "Light flirtation during dinner will please the pharaoh and impress the nobles with how willing the pharaoh's court is. Too much will be inappropriate and make her seem too headstrong."

"You're starting to sound like Heqet." Yugi pointed out.

"If she just came from a bigger city, or even Egypt." Rehema said "I wouldn't be half as worried. Despite Heqet's persuasive speech, a girl from a small place like Cyprus isn't likely to impress them. She'll have to rely solely on the training that she has received here."

"Then how did Rehema convince the pharaoh?" Yugi asked

"Heqet said that the nobles might find her exotic." Rehema explained "If this works Ebe is much more likely to be borrowed by a lord for the night than to go with the pharaoh."

Yugi frowned. "She's going to be very disappointed. Have you warned her?"

"I haven't had the chance." Heqet stood up "If you can dry off and dress I'll find something for your back. Why did they tie you so loosely, anyway?"

"I don't know for sure, but the new guard, Mudada, seemed very uneasy about hurting me."

Rehema looked like she was going to say something, but shook her head and walked off.

'I hope he's not going to start liking this guard.' Rehema thought 'They're not to be trusted, no matter how kind they may seem at first. The fear gets to them.' she shook her head. 'Damn paranoid.'

Yugi finished drying off and dressing just as Heqet approached him, carrying his sleeping mat in one arm and a bowl of soup in the other. "I thought you might want this." she said apologetically "I guess you won't be dinning at the pharaoh's table tonight, little gem. I'm sorry."

Yugi smiled at her, shifting so that she could slide the sleeping mat next to the beam. "You tried, Heqet, and I almost made it through."

Heqet smiled and sat down next to him. Once Yugi had figured out how to use a spoon with his wrists tied together, he looked up at Heqet.

"I saw the pharaoh today." he said quietly.

"Oh, really?" Heqet said, not seeming surprised "Was he walking through the gardens again?"

"No, he was getting ready for the banquet. I sort of hid just below the veranda and…and…and why did nobody tell me about his eyes!?!?" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi, you know you could die for looking at the pharaoh's face!" Heqet admonished "Did he see you?"

"No, but you and Rehema and several other girls have his permission to look." Yugi said "Why didn't just one of you tell me about those stunning crimson eyes?"

Rehema looked at him strangely. "I know red eyes are rare, but I'd hardly call them stunning. Maybe it was just a trick of the light."

"It wasn't." Yugi stated "It couldn't have been, Heqet. He was-"

"I'm back, Yugi." Rehema returned with a small pot of white paste.

"I'll put it on his back, Rehema." Heqet said "You need to go find Ebe and explain tomorrow to her."

Rehema left the pot beside Yugi and left to find Ebe. "Tell me more about the pharaoh today, Yugi." Heqet said as she rubbed the cream onto his bruises. "What did he look like?"

"He and the high priest were out on the veranda." Yugi began "The high priest called out servants to design the pharaoh's robes for the banquet. Oh Heqet, he looked magnificent! His robes were red and white and he was shining with gold in the sun. But when I saw his eyes I couldn't look away. Those red eyes held power over me like a flaming sunset over the Nile. My heart forgot to beat, I swear. I don't know how long I stayed, but I was so distracted that I lost my balance on the tall bushes and fell." Yugi slumped forward and bowed his head. "I shouldn't have been up there to begin with, but now I just want to see him again. Just once more."

'Well, well, well,' thought Heqet 'It seems little Yugi has a crush on the pharaoh. This could be dangerous. If he gets caught looking up at the pharaoh the guards will destroy him for sure.'

As if he could read her thoughts, Yugi said, "Don't worry about me, Heqet. I'm not going to run around after the pharaoh like a moon-struck crocodile."

Heqet finished applying the cream and stood. "That's good to know. You will get your chance to see him again someday, when you become his favorite personal servant. Then you won't have to worry about getting permission."

Yugi closed his eyes and lay down on his sleeping mat. 'Tomorrow I'll sneak out to the gardens and follow the castle around to the pharaoh's rooms. I can leave the pendant where he will find it.' He drifted off to sleep, still seeing those haunting crimson eyes.

'Sleep well, little gem.' Heqet thought.


	6. Simply Being Loved

**Chapter 6 (Somnambulist – Simply Being Loved)**

Yugi lay quietly on his sleeping mat, chewing on the rope that held him. The sky showing through the high windows in the concubine's quarters was already lighter. Soon the girls would be waking up.

'Come on,' Yugi thought 'Just a little more. I have to return the pendant before the pharaoh leaves to greet the nobles.'

There was a stirring on the mat beside him. Rehema was waking up. Yugi quickly rolled over and hid his wrists under him, pretending to be asleep.

Rehema sat up and looked to see Yugi sleeping peacefully on his mat. 'He went through so much yesterday.' she thought. 'We should let him sleep.' She stood up and started walking around the room, waking up the other girls and cautioning them to keep quiet.

Yugi smiled as he heard some of the girls complaining, but still falling silent. He was touched by how much they cared for him. 'And the pharaoh hasn't even seen me yet. If I ever do fall into favor, I'll do everything I can to help them, even Mesi.'

Rehema went to wake up Ebe so they could make her ready to see the pharaoh. The sun was finally up in the sky, and noises could be heard drifting in from the rest of the palace.

Ebe's preparations seemed to take hours. First she had to be cleaned from head to toe and scented with exotic perfumes and oils. Then she was dressed in her new clothes, which were made of multiple layers of blue and white silk. Her hair was styled and makeup was applied. Ornaments of scented wax were placed in her hair, to melt and hide unpleasant smells when it got hotter. Silver sandals were placed on her feet, along with silver anklets. Silver armbands encased her forearms, and a silver and topaz collar completed the outfit. By the time she was finished and the girls started to leave to do other chores it was almost noon.

'Oh please let them leave soon. I have to get to the pharaoh before he leaves!' Yugi was starting to get cramped from holding the same position for so long, and every moment he expected on e of the girls to see that he wasn't really asleep. Finally only Heqet and Mesi were left.

"What a lazy little runt." Mesi said "I'll bet he is only faking sleep to get out of helping us prepare."

"Mesi, don't talk like that." Heqet admonished "Yugi had a very rough day, and I heard him shifting about during the night. Maybe he did not sleep well. Besides, he wouldn't be much help to us tied up, now would he?"

"Well, he better do his fair share of cleaning up afterwards at least." Mesi groused.

Heqet smiled. "I'll find a knife in the kitchen and send someone down to cut him free. Now come on, we must make sure the banquet hall is prepared." Heqet and Mesi left.

As soon as their footsteps faded, Yugi sat up and began tearing at the rope with his teeth. He couldn't let Heqet find out that he had been faking sleep, not after she had defended him! Besides, the pharaoh was probably getting ready for the banquet at this moment! With one final bite, the ropes fell free and Yugi leapt to his feet.

'I have to make it to the pharaoh's rooms before he leaves!' Yugi thought as he rushed out into the gardens from the servant's entrance. From there he turned toward the Nile and climbed the broad steps that led up to the terrace surrounding the palace. He ran around the terrace until the gardens were out of sight and the steps from the palace led directly into the shallow pools of the Nile.

'Okay, now where are the pharaoh's rooms? I know they open directly onto the Nile, but where are they?' Yugi was forced to slow down. The palace was huge, and the terrace wound around the half of it leading off into the Nile waters. He would never be able to run the entire way.

'I wonder if the pharaoh has noticed that his pendant is missing.' Yugi thought 'Maybe there are people looking for it. If there are, then I could just give the pendant to one of them. They would take it safely to the pharaoh. But then….' Yugi frowned slightly 'then I wouldn't be able to see him again. Maybe I can ask to follow the servant to his chambers. Wait, this could be my chance to meet the pharaoh!' Yugi brightened up at this. 'But…wait. I'm not even dressed for such a meeting. And besides, the pharaoh would have no time for a boy like me, especially not when he has so many other things to do today.'

Yugi stopped walking as he heard voices ahead. He moved closer to the palace and hid behind the pillars around the outside as he edged closer.

Two guards were standing on the terrace, blocking the way. Yugi saw that one of them was Kontar, but he did not know the other one. They were leaning on long spears, talking and not really paying much attention.

"I still think that this is stupid." the other guard said "No one has ever invaded the pharaoh's quarters through the terrace. What a waste of time."

"It may be," Kontar replied "But with all of these foreigners in the palace, the pharaoh must be prepared for all possibilities."

"Kontar!" a call came from behind the guards. "Captain Joseph is asking for you!"

Kontar rolled his eyes, turned, and walked farther down the terrace. The remaining guard leaned against his spear and gazed out across the Nile.

'The pharaoh's rooms must be close.' Yugi thought 'But there is no way to get past that guard. There's nothing else for it, I'll have to ask for his help.' Yugi winced at the thought. Guards were not to be trusted! But he had no choice. He stepped back out onto the terrace, walking towards the guard and trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

The guard was so distracted that Yugi was almost next to him before he noticed. "Halt!" he shouted.

Yugi froze in his steps and raised his hands. "I'm not here to hurt the pharaoh." Yugi said "I'm a servant in the palace. The pharaoh lost this." He pulled out the ruby pendant. "I'm here to bring it back."

The guard opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw the glitter of rubies. "Where did you get this?" he asked, eyeing the pendant with an unpleasant gleam in his eye.

"The pharaoh dropped it at his dressing yesterday. He'll need it for the banquet. Can you return it for me?" Yugi asked.

"A valuable pendant like that?" the guard replied, still looking at the glittering gems. "Yes, the pharaoh has many costly pendants. This one must have cost a fortune." The guard's head snapped up to look at Yugi. "Of course I'll return it for you."

Yugi backed away slightly. "Can I come with you, if it's not too much trouble?" He was beginning to feel a little uneasy about this.

"Oh that won't be possible. He is about to leave for the banquet. I'll take care of it until he gets back." The guard stepped closer to Yugi.

"No!" Yugi objected "He has to have it now. It's part of his outfit."

"Been peeping at the pharaoh, have you. It's not your place to be doing that. Just as it's not your place to be holding so much of the pharaoh's gold. Now give that to me!" He reached out to take the pendant.

Yugi backed away quickly, pulled the pendant close to him and dived into the water. He heard the guard's scream of frustration as he hid in the shadows of the deeper water. He swam in the shadows until he rounded a bend in the terrace, then he surfaced for air. He saw Kontar pull aside a curtain and step out onto the terrace again.

"Come on, the pharaoh's procession is leaving. We'll be guarding the rear." Kontar turned to leave.

"Wait! Master Kontar, there was a slave boy with a ruby pendant here! I swear it was worth millions! He swam off just now, we have to find him!" the other guard was waving his hands about and shouting in distress.

Kontar hit him with the side of his spear. "Has the heat gotten to your head!? A slave boy with a ruby pendant! What nonsense! Where would a slave get a ruby pendant? Now come on, the pharaoh won't wait."

Kontar went back through the curtain and the other guard, after a last, hard look at the Nile, followed him.

Yugi waited until he was sure that the guard couldn't hear him, then scrambled up onto the terrace again and ran towards curtain. Ducking inside he paused a minute, stunned by his surroundings.

The entire room was coated in a thin layer of gold, from the ceiling to the floors. Drifting white curtains separated the room gradually into smaller sections, marking off the bedroom, bathroom, closet, and lounge. Soft, exotic fur rugs were scattered about on the floor. The bed was big enough to hold five men, and covered in white linen. Through gaps in the curtains Yugi could see a huge golden bathtub set into the floor and surrounded by jars and bottles of all different shapes and sizes. Chairs and tables of rare wood were scattered about the lounge and bedroom. The effect was surreal, like a soft dream just after falling asleep.

Yugi was brought out of his daze by a servant hurrying past the door. He moved out into the hall and turned right, towards the banquet hall. He could barely hear sounds of the pharaoh's escort up ahead.


	7. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Chapter 7 (Nicki French – Total Eclipse of the Heart)**

Yugi rounded a corner and saw the pharaoh's escort up ahead. Kontar and his group of guards were bringing up the rear. Other groups of guards stood ready to close in the sides as soon as the escort moved into the open hall. Concubines, Mesi among them, stood in the next circle inwards, dressed to dance for the pharaoh. In the next circle stood the high priest Seto, Captain Joseph, and Ebe and Heqet. Heqet was dressed well, but plainly next to the radiant Ebe, and was walking beside her, whispering last-minute advice into her ear. At the center of the circle was the pharaoh, shining in red and gold. He was being carried in a sedan chair by four more guards, his personal bodyguards.

Yugi broke into a full run towards the escort. "Pharaoh!" he called "Pharaoh, wait!"

Kontar and his troop turned. "You!" Kontar shouted, his eyes flashing. He turned to Mudada, "You were supposed to take care of him! Why is he here now?!" Kontar stepped forward to meet Yugi as he ran.

"Kontar," Yugi panted "Kontar please, the pharaoh…Ah!" Yugi fell to the floor as Kontar hit him on the head with his spear. He looks up with dazed eyes as Kontar and his guards attacked.

"What makes you think the pharaoh will have anything to do with you! Disgusting little maggot!" Kontar aimed another kick at Yugi's ribs. "Runt!"

Heqet heard a commotion at the back of the procession. Ordering Ebe to keep walking, she stepped to the side and let the dancing girls pass her. She saw the guards gathered in the back and moved closer.

"Yugi!" she shouted "Oh Ra, Yugi!"

The pharaoh heard her call and turned in his chair. Seeing that his rear guard had fallen behind the procession, he gestured to Captain Joseph. The captain quickly brought a stop to the whole procession.

The pharaoh stepped down from the sedan chair. The crowd parted as he walked to the back of the procession. He saw his guards clustered around a bruised, bleeding, and filthy figure on the ground. He frowned.

"Stop!" he said. The guards, who hadn't even noticed that the procession had stopped, looked up and paled at the sight of the pharaoh. They stood to attention, still trying to hide Yugi from view.

"What are you doing?" the pharaoh asked. His voice was calm, but he was gazing at the guards as if he could see directly into their heads.

Kontar shuddered. "We were just punishing this trespasser who wanted to disturb you, my pharaoh." He bowed deeply to the pharaoh, motioning to his men to do the same.

Yugi heard the pharaoh's voice and pushed himself up off the floor, peering through the guard's legs.

'The pharaoh!' Yugi thought 'This is my only chance.' He kept his head down as he pushed through the guards on his hands and knees. "My pharaoh." he said. He placed the pendant at the pharaoh's feet and kneeled.

Yugi could feel the pharaoh's gaze on him like fire. The entire hall was silent. To his left he heard Heqet sob softly. Then he heard the pharaoh's voice.

"What is your name?"

"Yugi, my pharaoh."

"Why are you in the castle, Yugi?" the pharaoh asked.

"I belong to you as a concubine, my pharaoh." Yugi felt his heart was about to burst with both fear and relief. He felt the blood rush through his body as his head spun. The room tilted and he fell to the ground, sprawled face-down at the pharaoh's feet.

Pharaoh Atemu was intrigued. He motioned to Heqet.

"Is he truly one of your charges?" he asked.

Heqet bowed. "Yes, my pharaoh, one of your most loyal. Rest assured that he would never harm you."

Atemu gazed down at Yugi. He could not help but feel curious. Why had this slave not sold the pendant for money? The rubies alone would have bought his freedom and anything else he could have desired. And why had he gone through so much pain to bring it back to him? 'I didn't even know I had a male concubine. Why was he never presented to me?' Atemu wondered. 'Even beaten and dirty he is still cute.' he smiled. 'A night with him might have been enjoyable. I wonder what his face looks like.' Atemu bent down to pick up the pendant and examined it.

"Heqet," the pharaoh said "Don't stray too far during the banquet. I want to ask some questions later." Trumpets sounded in the nearby banquet hall and the pharaoh looked towards the guards.

"You!" he said, pointing.

"Yes, my pharaoh." replied Mudada.

"Take this slave back to my rooms and tell him to wait for me there. I wish to see him after the banquet." 'And maybe get some answers.' the pharaoh mentally added.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Mudada reached down and roughly pulled Yugi to his feet.

Yugi made a soft moaning noise and opened his eyes, still gazing at the ground. The pharaoh turned to go.

'Just this once I'll look.' thought Yugi 'I can't possibly be in any more trouble.'

Yugi's gaze traveled up from the pharaoh's sandals until he saw something that made his heart break. There, where the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant should have been, was an equally beautiful sapphire scarab broach! Yugi felt his heart break.

'I should have realized that he didn't need it back. He has enough power to have another pendant made anytime he likes. That pendant is probably worthless to him, just like me. And now I'll be punished for bothering him. I'm sorry, Heqet.' He trembled and tears fell down his cheeks as he allowed himself to be hauled away by Mudada.

Atemu climbed back into the sedan chair and waited for the procession to fall back into order. He looked down at the pendant Yugi had returned to him, still thinking of all the questions he wanted to ask. Just before the procession entered the hall, he took off the scarab broach and replaced it with the ruby pendant, tossing the broach to Seto.

Seto caught the broach, surprised. Since when did the pharaoh care about his clothes so much? He tucked the broach into his robe, intending to ask what this was all about when he returned the broach later.


	8. Wings of a Butterfly

**Chapter 8 (HIM – Wings of a Butterfly)**

Mudada was strangely silent as they traveled down the hall, and Yugi didn't like the look on his face at all. They passed by the door to the pharaoh's room, but Yugi was too dazed to notice. It wasn't until they started down a staircase that Yugi looked up.

The staircase was narrow, spiraling down below the palace. As the light faded it got colder, and the rustle of background noise that inhabited the castle during the daylight hours faded. It was replaced by a rushing of water, as if the Nile was trying to reach through the walls. Yugi's stomach began to flutter unpleasantly, and he gathered his courage to speak.

"Mudada, shouldn't we go back to the pharaoh's rooms?" he asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mudada sneered. He tightened his hold on Yugi's arm and speed up. "Back in the pharaoh's luxury, where you have no right to be."

Yugi swallowed and stumbled as they reached the dungeons. He lifted his aching head and looked around, then quickly wished he hadn't.

For all of the horror stories that the girls told him about the pharaoh in a bad mood, the pharaoh was not a cruel man. He was one of the kindest rulers Egypt had had in a long time. Although stern with his subjects, it had been many years since he had sentenced anyone to torture in the dungeons. In the years of his reign they had fallen into disrepair. They still had all of the instruments of torture expected of a pharaoh's dungeon, and they were even more frightening for their years of neglect. Rust and sand had drifted over the spikes and chains, making them rough to the touch. Whips and ropes had stiffened over the ages until they hung like bars themselves. Spiders, scorpions, and desert rats had taken up residence and left their mess of webs and dung behind them. Torches in the walls had burnt down, leaving the floor covered in a layer of ash that clung to Yugi's feet and legs. He could see no footprints in the ash before him, and only his and Mudada's prints followed behind.

They emerged into a clear space with a low post in the center of it. Mudada flung Yugi down beside it and made quick work of tying him to it. He turned without a word and disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi was left shivering in the cold. As much as he feared Mudada right now, being left alone was worse. 'Is he going to leave me here to die?' Yugi thought 'No one will ever find me here!' He bent to lean his forehead against the post and let the tears track down his face.

"Crying already?" came Mudada's mocking voice "And I haven't even started."

Yugi looked up, too frightened to speak as Mudada began circling him. He was carrying a strange whip in his hand. Several straps of stiff leather dangled off the handle, each one threaded with sharp, rusty spikes of metal. Yugi had heard of such weapons in stories, but he had never truly believed such a cruel thing could exist. He had a feeling he would never doubt again.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to try and find the pharaoh on your own did you?" he said "Getting ideas above your station, huh!?" He swung quickly and brought the flail down across Yugi's back several times, panting with the exertion.

Yugi screamed. "Mudada, no! I had to return the pharaoh's pendant! Ahhhhh! Please, Mudada! I didn't mean any harm! Aaaagggghhhhhhh!" He huddled closer to the post, trying to protect his legs and chest from the blows, not that it helped. The flail wrapped around his body, the spikes ripping his skin and his clothes. He felt his warm blood pouring down his back, and was relieved for the relief from the cold. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the whipping stopped. Mudada had stepped back.

"I was kind to you, runt!" Mudada shouted "You reminded me of my own son. But I was wrong….My own son would never be so ungrateful! I was kind to you, you rat!" Mudada brought the flail down on Yugi's back again with the last word.

After what felt like ages, he pulled back. Yugi risked a glance to the side and saw that Mudada had tears running down his face as well. "I don't deserve to be the pharaoh's _fuck-toy!_" he screamed "I have a _family_ to take care of!" Yugi shuddered at the raw fear and hatred in his voice. "I _won't_ let this happen! By the time I'm done with you you'll be so messed up that the pharaoh won't give you second look! He'll never want an ugly little _rat_ like you!"

***

It was hours later when a worn-out Mudada dragged Yugi's limp and bloody form up the stairs. He dropped him on the floor in the pharaoh's lounge, then bound his ankles. The rusty cuffs that held him had spikes ringed around the inside, so if he struggled or moved they would dig into his already tender flesh. Mudada stepped back and beheld his work.

Yugi's back was a mass of scars and blood, already drying and scabbing in some places. His clothes were cut to ribbons and hung in tatters around his body. He was covered from head to foot in a layer of ash and sand, mixing with his blood and staining the floor. Salt crumbled off his face from his tears. His hair was a matted, tangled mess that fell into his eyes as he lay curled on the floor, barely conscious.

Mudada gazed at Yugi one last time, long and hard and serious, before he turned and left.


	9. What Happens Tommorrow

**Chapter 9 (Duran Duran – What Happens Tomorrow)**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought, trying to push himself off the floor and look around him. He winced as cuts reopened on his arms. His eyes were blurred with tears and blood, but he could still see the billowing white curtains around him.

'The pharaoh's room? Oh, Mudada brought me back to see the pharaoh. I can't meet the pharaoh like this! He'll be disgusted!' Yugi tried in vain to clear some of the dirt and blood from his arms. 'Heqet I've failed you. It doesn't matter how skilled I am, he'll never consider me if he sees me like this!'

Yugi's entire body trembled as he lowered himself to the floor again. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. Yugi pulled his knees under him and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his forehead to the floor. He remembered the pharaoh's crimson eyes the day he saw him on the veranda, eyes that he would never see again. "Oh my pharaoh…." Yugi sobbed. He closed his eyes and locked his legs and arms into position to wait for the pharaoh.

***

Atemu sighed as he left the banquet hall, this time on foot. Formal occasions like this always seemed to take forever for him, but this one was by far the worst. The Grecian nobles were a rude lot by Egyptian standards. They ate like pigs and they never seemed to want to discuss anything but business. Seto had said that he should be grateful, as this interest in business made dealings with them very simple, but Atemu couldn't help thinking that even complicated meetings would be more bearable if they were about something besides money. His mind kept wondering to the young concubine who had returned his pendant. He raised his hand to call Heqet, but before he had even completed the gesture she was by his side.

"Yes, my pharaoh." she said, bowing down quickly but continuing to walk with him.

"The boy concubine who stopped us, how old is he?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi was born about seventeen summers ago, my pharaoh." Heqet answered.

'So he isn't really a boy anymore, is he?' Atemu thought. "Has he been trained?"

"He has been trained from birth to serve you, my pharaoh." Heqet said. "He is one of your most loyal and talented servants."

"From birth? Has he been here that long? Who are his parents?"

Heqet thought for a moment before replying. "His mother was a concubine; his father was a servant in the palace. At his birth he was chosen to replace the former male concubine in your harem. Shortly after his father was sent on an ambassadorial mission. He was to serve the guards who would protect your ambassadors. He never returned. His mother died of disease when he was almost two summers old. He has been raised and trained in your harem ever since."

'A child raised in my service! And as a concubine no less!' Atemu thought. It was not unheard of for children to work in the palace, but not directly under the pharaoh and certainly not as concubines. 'It is a wonder that he doesn't hate me for his fate. Why did he go through so much trouble for me?'

"Tell me, Heqet, what of his temperament? Is he well liked?" Atemu asked.

"He is well liked by the palace slaves, save for the guards. As I said he has been raised as your most loyal servant. He wants only to please you and, as I have overseen his training, I can assure you that he is _very_ capable of doing so. You know," Heqet smiled slyly. "no one has taken him yet. Nothing would make him happier than for you to be his first."

Atemu's step faltered and he looked at Heqet with wide eyes. 'He would…he would really….Oh Ra, this is too much.' He quickly looked away. 'Why have I never seen him before? What does he look like beyond all of that dirt? And why do the guards hate him?' He was about to ask Heqet when they arrived at his rooms.

Upon entering the room Heqet's eyes were immediately drawn to the small, bloody figure kneeling on the floor. Brushing the pharaoh aside in a most disrespectful manner, she rushed to kneel beside Yugi and examine his injuries.

Atemu's mind stopped when his saw the young concubine covered in blood and filth upon his floor. Ignoring Heqet's lapse in respect he stepped forward. At first he was afraid to touch the boy, for fear he may already be dead, but as Heqet turned him over, he heard a faint murmur.

"My pharaoh…."

Heqet quickly left to get bandages and water from the bathroom. Without thinking, Atemu drew Yugi's head into his lap and held him gently. He reached down to his ankles and the cruel bonds clattered to the floor. When Heqet returned he took a wet cloth from her and proceeded to clean Yugi's face, still holding him as if he were made of glass.

'Whoever did this will pay!' Atemu thought. He felt his breath quicken as the dirt and blood came free of Yugi's face. 'Oh Ra, he's an angel. Who….who would hurt this young innocent?' Atemu felt tears come to his eyes. His heart beat hard in his chest as he looked at the soft young face of his most loyal servant. 'He'll never be hurt again, I swear it!'

"Yugi, Yugi, can you hear me?" Heqet's voice broke through the Atemu's musings as she tried to wake Yugi. "Pharaoh, I have to get him to a bath." She slipped an arm under Yugi's waist to lift him, but the pharaoh held out a hand to stop her.

Yugi's eyelids fluttered. He heard Heqet calling but she seemed so distant. He felt a warm presence and gentle hands on his face. 'Heqet, huh?' Slowly he opened his eyes.

Time stopped as Atemu saw the brilliant violet eyes gazing up at him. The world seemed to revolve around the small body in his arms and his heart stopped beating. Atemu couldn't think, but it didn't really bother him. It was clear that there was only one thing left in the world that was worth worrying about.

Atemu gently gathered Yugi into his arms and walked towards his own bath, without ever glancing back.

Heqet was stunned. For an instant she stood staring after them with her mouth hanging open. Then she picked up the bandages she had brought in earlier and followed the pharaoh.


	10. Only Time

**Chapter 10 (Enya – Only Time)**

'Why is everything so blurry?' thought Yugi. He felt himself being lifted and carried. 'What's going on? I can't leave the pharaoh's rooms!' His head throbbed as the person carrying him stepped down.

'No! No, not down there again! Not the dungeons, please!' Yugi tried to scream, to fight, anything! But only a small moan of protest was able to escape his torn and raw throat.

He felt the arms holding him tense, and then he was shifted so that he was straddling the person's hips. One of the person's arms was holding him around the waist, supporting his weight. The other was trying to push him forward without touching the wounds on his back.

Yugi's head was spinning dangerously and he thought that he might pass out again. He gave in and leaned his head on his captor's shoulder. 'Besides, if he wanted to hurt me he wouldn't be so careful of the blood on my back.' He lifted his arms to wrap around the person's neck, feeling thick metal against his arms as he did so.

'Armor?' Yugi wondered. 'Why is he wearing armor?' His thoughts were disturbed as his captor started descending the stairs again. They had only gone two more steps when Yugi felt warm water against his feet.

'What, the Nile? No, there's no current. Where am I?' Yugi was now up to his waist in water. His captor leaned forward and placed him against a sloped wall, like a couch or the kind of bed used for the sick. He eased Yugi's arms from around his neck and stepped back.

Yugi lay there up to his waist in water. He heard murmured voices and then the clink of metal on metal. He felt a presence close to him and reached out. His hand encountered familiar warm skin. He tried to wrap his arms around his captor's neck again, surprised when his fingers did not encounter smooth metal. 'The armor is gone.' he thought.

The arms, now free of their metal trappings, shifted him to lie across the water couch. Yugi felt hands supporting his head and back as they floated him in the warm water. He heard a soothing voice to his left before a third hand, much smaller than those of his captor, stroked over his face. It covered his mouth and then blocked his nose, obstructing his breathing for an instant before releasing him. It repeated this two more times before Yugi understood what was happening.

'They are going to lower me into the water. They want me to hold my breath and not panic.' For a moment Yugi was frightened, then he relaxed. 'If they were going to drown me, they wouldn't have warned me first.' He slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath, hoping that they would understand.

The hand quickly returned to cover his mouth and nose, and the larger hands of his captor pressed him down until he was completely submerged in the water. Yugi kept his eyes closed tight and relaxed. The hands only held him there long enough to ensure that he was well soaked before pulling him back to the surface.

Yugi gasped for air and moaned a little as the quick rise made his head spin. His body was shifted again to lie on the water couch and his head rested against the cool metal. His captor's hands retreated, only to return covered in slippery soap which they gently rubbed into his hair. The smaller hands that had covered his mouth also returned with soap, massaging it into his arms.

The hands continued in this manner, the small soft hands working over his arms, shoulders, and chest while the larger hands of his captor worked over his hair, face, and back. Yugi remained relaxed and allowed himself to be moved as the hands saw fit. In truth Yugi was not sure if he could even find the strength to open his eyes again, let alone to put up a fight. The water eased the pain of the wounds as the caked on blood and dirt was washed away. When the larger hands encountered the tattered remains of his clothes they moved away, only to return moments later, stroking in a way that was more comforting than cleaning. Yugi felt the quick press of cold sharp metal against his waist before the knife jerked outward and his kilt and underwear fell away.

Yugi tensed at this. Sure, Heqet and the other girls had seen him nude, but they were family. He had no idea who his captors were or what they intended to do with him. The hands must have sensed the change. The larger hands shifted him again on the water couch and supported him as he floated in the water. The smaller hands brushed across his face and momentarily stopped his breathing as they had before. Yugi relaxed at the familiar gestures and took a deep breath. Again he was dunked into the water and the soap was rinsed away from his hair and body.

When Yugi was returned to the couch the smaller hands continued to clean him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They worked steadily and thoroughly, somehow cleaning every part of him without being invasive. There was nothing remotely sexual in the motions and Yugi gladly relaxed again. He heard the sloshing of water and the larger hands of his captor left. A few moments later he heard something being placed by his head and then felt waves in the water. He felt his captor's presence again and his hands returned, this time covered by soft, fluffy cloth. They moved over his head and torso, drying him gently.

The smaller hands finished with his feet and disappeared, only to reappear at his neck, tilting his face up and holding something cold to his lips. 'Cold metal and bitter liquid,' Yugi thought. 'A cup and medicine.' He parted his lips and swallowed as the liquid was poured down his throat. The medicine soothed his sore throat and eased the pain in his head. Yugi felt some strength returning as the larger hands moved him to sit up and began wrapping broad strips of soft fabric around his torso. After many cups of bitter liquid had been poured down his throat, the smaller hands joined, wrapping bandages around his torso and arms.

His captor's arms once again reached under his knees and his back, lifting him from the water completely. Yugi felt his captor climb the short flight of stairs that led into the water. His captor knelt and he was gently lowered onto dry, flat floor again as the smaller hands were already busy drying his lower half and wrapping bandages around his legs where the whip had scarred him. He heard footsteps as his captor moved away and then returned. He was sat up again and his arms were pushed into the loose sleeves of some kind of robe. As the fabric settled around his shoulders he realized what it was.

'Silk!' Yugi's eyes shot open even though the world was still blurry. 'Where would my captor get a silk robe?' Silk was imported from the eastern world. Only the extremely rich were able to afford silk, and even they wouldn't have such a voluptuous robe as this. 'Where am I?'

Yugi made an effort to sit up again and tried to clear his vision. The potions gave him renewed strength as he stroked the material of the robe. He felt his captor's hands lifting him. He wrapped his arms around his captor's neck again and straddled his hips, helping his captor to lift him. He rested his head on his captor's shoulder and ran his hands up into his hair, hoping to get some clue as to his captor's identity. Through blurry eyes he saw patterns of black, blond and…red? 'Huh?' Yugi thought. 'That can't be right.'

His captor leaned forward and Yugi relaxed, expecting to be placed on the floor again. His breath hitched as he felt himself lowered onto something far softer than the floor.

'A bed!' Yugi's mind was racing as he felt soft linen and feather pillows under him. 'I'm wearing a silk robe and lying on what is probably the softest and…most comfortable…bed…in the world.' Yugi fought the sleepiness that was pulling him down into the soft covers. 'The last place I remember being is in the pharaoh's rooms. I was waiting for the pharaoh to return when I was picked up.' Yugi frowned. 'I wasn't carried that far, was I?' Yugi turned towards his captor once again. For a moment, his vision cleared and he saw burning crimson eyes.

'The pharaoh…what? But that's…imposs…i…ble.' Yugi felt himself sinking into the soft bed. The last thing he remembered was that impossible shade of shining crimson before his body succumbed to sleep.


	11. Time of Your Life

**Chapter 11 (Green Day – Time of Your Life)**

Atemu sat silently, gazing with a faraway look in his eyes at the little angel on his bed. He didn't know how long he had been staring; he only knew that the sight of the injured angel filled him with such sadness and hope that he had forgotten the world around him. After a while the questions that had been plaguing him earlier came back.

Atemu turned to see Heqet kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Tears of shame fell from her eyes as she looked at the still form. Once again she had entirely forgotten about proper courtly respect. Atemu found that he couldn't care less. Heqet had been a concubine in the court since his father was pharaoh. She was almost like a mother to him and he had never even considered sleeping with her. He smiled encouragingly and gestured for her to sit beside him on the bed.

Heqet looked up at him with broken eyes, but then lowered her head. She couldn't bear to look at the pharaoh right now. Atemu frowned.

"Sit by me, Heqet, and tell me what bothers you." Atemu commanded. Heqet pulled herself up onto the bed, pausing for a moment to wipe away her tears and take several deep breaths.

"This is all my fault, my pharaoh." Heqet said.

"How can this be your fault, Heqet? You were with me the entire time. It was that guard I told to escort Yugi back to my rooms, I'm sure of it." Atemu tilted his head slightly, confused as to why Heqet was spouting nonsense. "I know you Heqet; you would never do anything like this. I'll see to it personally that the guard is found, punished, and then fired."

In response to this little speech more tears streamed down Heqet's face and her shoulders shook with suppressed sobbing. "There's so much more to it than that, my pharaoh."

Atemu reached out to her, but she flinched away from his touch. "So tell me, then. Tell me all about this little angel."

Heqet nodded, and then lowered herself onto the floor again. She took a few deep breaths before beginning her story.

"Several generations before your father was born, my pharaoh, it was not uncommon for the pharaoh's to marry the princesses of another country in the interest of peace. It was also well known that some of these great leaders preferred both men and women as sexual partners. If no princesses were available, they would simply wed a prince in a special wedding ceremony. No heirs could come from such a union, but rulers of lesser nations were still subdued by the honor and riches that their sons could bring. There were both male and female concubines in the concubine's quarters and the pharaoh had his choice among them.

"The men chosen to be concubines were small, slender, and submissive, chosen for their ability to please the pharaoh as a woman would. It happened that some of the more…er…adventurous pharaohs wanted stronger men to please them in other ways. Their eyes began wondering to the strong guards, always just behind those bedroom doors, and bound to do whatever the pharaoh ordered them to do.

"It wasn't to long before the inevitable happened, and in a few years it became commonplace. However, while the male concubines were usually as content with their positions as the females and always eager to please the pharaoh, the guards were not. Disgraced and humiliated, the guards turned their hatred towards the male concubines, blaming them for this fate.

"Four generations ago, around the time of your great, great grandfather, the world changed. Other great empires to the north and to the east were discovered, and relations with other countries became not a matter of marriage, but of trade and war. A pharaoh no longer needed so many wives and concubines, and the numbers of both men and women bed slaves were greatly reduced. It happened that your great, great grandfather did not desire the company of men in his bedroom, so the number of male concubines was reduced rather more sharply than it needed to be.

"It was at this point that the guards began to act on their long-standing hate. The remaining male concubines were beaten and abused. When the pharaoh would request a lineup to choose a pleasing bedmate or escort, the guards made sure that the line consisted of females only, so that no pharaoh could discover a liking for male companionship and history could not repeat itself. Gradually the pharaohs forgot that they could even have a male concubine to please them and the remaining concubines left for other noble houses. At the time of your grandfather, there was only one male concubine in this harem. He was only allowed to remain because Ra forbid the day should come when the pharaoh should ask for something and it is unavailable to him."

Atemu listened in awe at this unwritten history. All of this under his very nose and he hadn't even known! Some of his nobles criticized him for learning the names and strengths of his servants. It was an activity considered beneath the human incarnate of Ra. It had never even occurred to him to ask after servants he did not know. Seto said that he did too much, but apparently he had done to little. "So you mean all this time I could have had this little angel in my arms and all I had to do was _ask for it_." Atemu said.

"Yes my pharaoh." Heqet replied, the tiniest of smiles gracing her lips for the first time since their discussion in the hall. "We would have dressed him in the finest clothes and washed him with oils and he would have almost ran up to your chambers, ready and willing to please his pharaoh."

Atemu once again found it hard to breathe when Heqet said this. Yugi's single devotion was still too much for him to understand. "I don't see how any of this is your fault, Heqet."

Heqet's smile vanished. "I was getting to that. Shall I continue Yugi's story?" Atemu nodded and Heqet picked up where she had left off.

"I was already the overseer of your harem when Yugi's mother died. I did not know her very well, but she saw me as a responsible and capable leader. When her illness took a turn for the worst, she called me to her and asked me to take care of her child if anything should happen to her." A single tear fell from Heqet's face and her voice trembled. "She told me to raise him with the other girls and teach him everything I knew about serving the pharaoh." Heqet stopped to steady herself. "And I began to do just that.

"Your harem may be full of thoroughly corrupted women who have taken all necessary measures not to get pregnant, but it is still full of women. The responsibility of raising a child was not a wholly unwelcome one. When divided among so many women it is relatively easy, especially such a wonderful boy as Yugi. One look at those big amethyst eyes and you are lost. Even among the tougher of the slaves he is well liked for his sweet disposition and his honesty. The girls who know him best have taken to calling him gem, after those sparkling amethyst eyes.

"When he grew older I began the more specific part of his training relating to being a concubine. He had already picked up a surprising amount of information from the girls, despite my best efforts to prevent that. He's very observant, you see, and he doesn't always listen when you say that something is none of his business." Heqet laughed softly at this. "I thought learning such things at such an early age would traumatize him and make him unwilling to serve as a concubine, but he seemed rather eager to learn and not at all shy about asking questions. It was at this point that I went astray."

Heqet sighed. "Ra, I was so foolish. The guards knew that Yugi had an entire harem to educate him. They feared that if you should ever desire a male companion you would be so pleased by him that you would turn your tastes to men. They did everything they could to discourage us from helping Yugi. They have been known for rough punishments in the past, but now they locked the doors around our quarters so we could not leave the palace without their permission, they monitored us so that we could not sleep with our lovers among the palace slaves, and they took to harsher punishments if we stepped out of line. But the very thing they feared, I hoped for.

"I explained the situation to Yugi. We both knew that, between the harsh punishments and the dirty work the guards gave him to do, it would be almost impossible for him to please you with his looks alone. I trained him to be the best concubine in your harem, and put him in every single lineup you ever requested, even if he was completely unsuited for the position. We waited and prayed for the day when he would be able to slip past the guards and I could introduce him in the line. If he could catch your eye and fall into favor then the guards wouldn't be able to punish him anymore, and his success would improve our situation. He was to be our voice to you, our advocate. The guards would stop hurting us and locking us up.

"Yesterday my plan fell apart. Yugi has always been fiercely loyal to you, but I didn't count on him falling in love. He saw you in the gardens yesterday. He told me that he was just below the veranda. Forgive him pharaoh, but he was curious and saw your face for the first time. Last night he described what he saw to me. I suspected that he had a crush on you, but I didn't think that he had fallen so deeply in love. He probably wasn't thinking very clearly and only wanted to see you again. This morning he tried to return the pendant.

"From that point on you know as much as I do. I don't know what happened after the escort left him, but you can ask him when he wakes up. For now I leave myself at your judgment, my pharaoh. If it hadn't been for my foolish plan, none of this would ever have happened. Yugi would be well and safe in the concubine's quarters right now, and perhaps the girls would not be so oppressed for trying to help him." And with this, Heqet kneeled before the pharaoh and lowered her forehead to the floor, awaiting punishment.


	12. Hero

**Chapter 12 (Nickelback – Hero)**

Atemu was stunned. "Why didn't you tell me this yourself?" He asked.

"My pharaoh, we are concubines, not wives." Heqet replied. "Wives are allowed to tell their husbands of their troubles. Concubines are there strictly to please their master, not to add to his worries. I may be the head concubine, but I am still your concubine. I am still restricted in what I may do."

Atemu smiled. "Heqet you are not a criminal, you are a leader." He said. "Did you know that I cannot communicate with Ra on my own? I can communicate with him in ways that other humans cannot, but to do this I need the support of my priests and magicians. Rituals and purifications must be completed, and I may only speak to Ra on the terms of the rituals. If I want to have a freeform conversation with him, I must pray as any other human, with the same results. I am the pharaoh, but I am still human. Just like you."

Heqet slowly lifted herself onto her knees and looked at the pharaoh, her mouth slightly open.

"Sometimes a leader must appoint a champion in times of trouble. A champion can be an ambassador sent to a foreign land, a leader for a great army, or a magician to stop a supernatural threat. The champion is prepared by the people and supported by the leader. He takes amazing risks, for if he fails he may die, but if he succeeds he will bring glory to himself and his people. Appointing and training a champion does not make a leader weak, but wise. And you are a wise leader."

Atemu slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Heqet. He took both of her hands in his. "I'll do this formally later, but to reassure you," at this the pharaoh's voice took on a more serious tone, as if reciting a memorized text. "Here in my eyes you are absolved of all crimes. You have done a great service and I recognize your value within my court." The pharaoh leaned forward and whispered in Heqet's ear. "My name is Atemu." He leaned back. "Call me as you wish, call me friend. You have the liberty to use the name you have heard. In this you have my blessing, Heqet." Atemu leaned forward again and kissed Heqet on the forehead. He then released her hands and stood. "Rise at your leisure, for you are now free in the presence of your pharaoh."

***

High Priest Seto stood in the doorway to the pharaoh's rooms. 'Well, this is unexpected.' He thought. 'Heqet is clearly not a criminal, but she doesn't deserve the Pharaoh's Kiss.'

The Pharaoh's Kiss was a very rare gift, indeed. What Atemu had done was a very much abridged version of the actual ceremony. The full ceremony would include a much longer recitation from the pharaoh, witnessed by the full inner court. After the recitation the pharaoh would kneel and place a single kiss on the recipient's forehead. The recipient was then given permission to call the pharaoh by his true name, to touch the pharaoh within familiar boundaries, and to disregard the formalities of the court, such as never sitting before the pharaoh. Atemu had only preformed the Pharaoh's Kiss ceremony twice, once for Seto and once for Captain Joseph. Seto only used his privileges when he and Atemu were alone, and Captain Joseph chose not to use his privileges at all. Seto sighed; Joseph was so strict about things like that….

Seto pulled the scarab broach from the folds of his robe. 'First Atemu shows concern about his looks and now he gives the Pharaoh's Kiss to a _concubine_. What is going on here? She may not be a criminal but she isn't a hero.' Seto looked past Atemu and Heqet to the small figure behind them. 'And now there is another concubine in his bed and they haven't even had sex yet…' Seto froze. 'That's it….oh my Ra, that's it!' He almost laughed out loud at the oddity of the situation. 'Atemu is in love with that little concubine. Why wouldn't he thank the woman who not only brought the boy to him, but has also been training him for years to be the pharaoh's own personal, willing, virgin sex kitten!' Still smiling, Seto stepped into the room.

"Well done Atemu. I'll make arrangements for the formal ceremony immediately. And welcome, Heqet. The inner court could use more women with your abilities."

Heqet jumped as if she had been caught stealing candy from the kitchens. Atemu however showed no surprise at Seto's sudden appearance. He held out a hand to help Heqet up and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Seto. The ceremony should happen as soon as possible, but I would like this little angel to be able to attend." Atemu gestured to where Yugi was asleep on the bed. "Can you do anything to help him?"

Smirking internally at the 'little angel' comment, Seto stepped up to the bed. His eyes widened upon seeing the innocent young beauty lying there. 'Perhaps he is an angel.' Seto smiled. 'Atemu deserves nothing less.'

"Right now the best thing for him would be a good sleep." Seto made a few passes over Yugi's forehead. Yugi gave a soft moan and settled himself more firmly into the bed. "I can make a potion that will take care of the wounds and scaring within three days. It will be ready tomorrow morning."

Atemu gave a weary smile. "Be sure you set aside some time to sleep, Seto. It's late already and with that spell you cast on him I doubt he will even be up until midday."

"I'll bring it to you before noon then. Is there anything else you need?" Seto asked.

"Yes, just one more thing." Atemu clapped twice. A pair of servants, a woman and a man, rushed forward and kneeled before him. Atemu addressed the female servant first.

"Pili, take Heqet to see my seamstresses and jewelers. She is to be given the Pharaoh's Kiss in…." Atemu glanced at Seto.

"Five days, to allow time for your little one to heal," Seto said, "and to give me time to collect the court.

"Five days, then." continued Atemu. "After the ceremony she will take her rightful place among my advisors. She will need a completely new wardrobe reflecting her new status and a new bedroom on this hall. See to it that this is taken care of." Atemu waved to the servant, who stood and stepped back, waiting for Heqet.

"My pharaoh…." Heqet said in a breathless voice. "My pharaoh, thank you." She fell to her knees and pressed her forehead to the back of the pharaoh's hand, tears falling from her eyes. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

Atemu smiled and pulled Heqet to her feet. "I've gone to long without hearing what you have to say. Your advice will be valuable and you will finally be heard, just as you wished."Atemu pulled her closer and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I should be thanking you. Now," he said in a slightly more brisk voice. "go with Pili. She'll take care of everything. And don't be afraid to speak up if there is anything you need."

Heqet nodded and left with the servant girl. Atemu turned to the male servant.

"Ottah, go find Captain Joseph and tell him to choose his most honest general, a general without malice or fear. That general and his company are to take over guard duty at the concubine's quarters tonight. I will inspect these men myself in the morning to see if they are fit for the job. Then send Captain Joseph to me." Atemu waved and the servant stood and strode out, picking up speed as left to find Captain Joseph quickly.


	13. Smooth

**Chapter 13 (Santana – Smooth)**

Seto watched the two servants go before turning back to Atemu. "Why do you need to see Captain Joseph?"

Atemu's eyes flashed red for a moment before he lowered his gaze. "Whoever did this to my little angel should be rightfully punished, don't you think? I need Captain Joseph to conduct a full investigation into the guards. Whoever is responsible for this…this…." Speech seemed to fail him as he searched for a word that could adequately describe what had been done to Yugi. A single tear traced its path down his face as Atemu turned once more to his little angel on the bed.

Seto watched the tear fall with shock and some small amount of alarm. 'He hasn't even spoken to him yet and already he cares so much about that little concubine, it's nothing short of a wonder. But if I know Atemu, he'll rip the kingdom to shreds if he has to. I cannot let him loose his head over this.'

"Atemu, pull yourself together!" Seto said rather harshly, his tone belied by the way used a corner of his sleeve to wipe the tear from Atemu's face. "Captain Joseph _will_ find the guilty men, I _will_ make sure your 'little angel' is properly healed, and all of this _will_ be all sorted out in time for the Pharaoh's Kiss ceremony." His voice softened. "Relax."

Atemu took a deep breath and smiled. "I suppose that's for all the times I've told you to relax, isn't it?"

"Partly." Seto smiled, relieved that his leader had regained his composure. He heard the clink of sandals on the stone floor outside and stepped away from Atemu as Captain Joseph entered the room.

Captain Joseph was still dressed in his full ceremonial robes, complete with gold jewelry and billowing blue and white cape. He swept into the room quickly and kneeled at the pharaoh's feet, the cape spreading out behind him and slowly settling. "You asked to see me, pharaoh."

Atemu sighed. "Rise, Joseph." He said. "It's too late for all this formality and you don't need to, besides. I need to discuss the misbehavior of some of your guards."

Captain Joseph stood, but kept his head down. "I apologize, my pharaoh. I've taken the previous guard into custody and appointed, as you requested, my most honest and trustworthy general and his troops in their place. His name is General Taylor. He is new to the royal guard, but he has won many honors for daring rescues and brave deeds in support of women and children. He will deal kindly with them. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that this has happened."

Pharaoh Atemu smiled. "I trust your judgment, and I'm sure I will be pleased with the changes made in the guard. I must go down to see General Taylor and the women tomorrow morning to sort out this mess. Calm down, Joseph. Kontar and his ancestors have been commanding the guards in that section of the palace for years. This is a reflection of my negligence and Kontar's cruelty. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Captain Joseph smiled and raised his head, although he still would not meet his pharaoh's eyes. "Thank you, my pharaoh."

"I told you, my name is Atemu," he said. Then he smiled sadly. "We're all having trouble relaxing right now, aren't we?"

Even Captain Joseph had to smile at this. Seto noticed this and was looking at Joseph with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Atemu. You'll need it," said Seto. "If you have no objections, I'd like to ask Captain Joseph to escort me to my chambers and help with the preparations for your angel's medicine."

Atemu smiled. "Of course, Seto. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." With a wave of his hand, the pharaoh formally dismissed his captain of the guard and high priest before turning to prepare for bed.

***

Seto smiled as Joseph followed him towards his study. He had intended to spend the night working on the potion, but when he saw Joseph smile he just couldn't resist the temptation of spending some time with him.

Joseph, for his part, was confused. Sure Seto was always kind to him, even asking him repeatedly to call him by his first name, but Seto was also fiercely independent and very powerful. He definitely didn't need an escort to his room, 'So why did he ask me to accompany him?'

"You picked a replacement for Kontar very quickly, Joseph." Seto said, startling Joseph out of his musings.

"Yes, Priest. General Taylor is my most trusted general, and I think he'll enjoy working with the concubines. As I told the pharaoh, he is known for his valor with women and children." Joseph replied.

"I'm sure Atemu will be pleased," Seto said "But what about you? Just as Taylor is your most trusted general, you are Atemu's trusted captain. He wants you to be happy, but you turn down everything he gives you."

Joseph was flustered. "I – I don't know what you mean, priest – "

"There! That's just it. I've told you many times to call me Seto, but you never have, let alone call Atemu by his given name. He has been nothing but kindness and patience with you, and you continue to treat him and I like vengeful gods."

"It isn't right, he's the pharaoh. And you outrank me."

"So what!" Seto all but screamed. He paused for a breath and continued, more calmly this time. "Joseph he may be the pharaoh but he is still human. And I may be a priest but I'm not some mad curse-slinger waiting to bring you down. After all these years that you've been with the court, we still know so little about you. I know you've had the Pharaoh's Kiss. Atemu gave you his permission to call him friend. Why won't you?"

Joseph was silent, fidgeting while his eyes darted around the corridor as if looking for a distraction. "I'm so much further below you than you could realize. My family is…not rich."

Seto sighed. "Joseph you weren't chosen for your breeding. Noble blood and peasant blood both flow red. You were chosen for your skills, both as a soldier and a commander. In this, _you_ outrank _me_."

Joseph seemed dumbstruck. The idea that he could be worthy to talk freely with the pharaoh of all Egypt and his high priest was entirely new to him. But there was another reason….

"I…you…it's just…" Joseph stopped and collected his thoughts. "That is true, but…"

"Yes?" Seto prompted.

"There are other reasons. Reasons I'd care not to discuss right now."

"Then, for now, just call me by my name." Seto said. "You don't have to do the same with Atemu, if you don't want to, but can you try with me?"

"Err…I…I don't know. It still isn't right…"

Seto gave an exasperated sigh. "Do I have to invent a 'Priest's Kiss' ceremony to satisfy you?" Seto's eyes suddenly gleamed and a smirk grew on his face as his next idea surprised even him. He reached out and tilted Joseph's face up to look him in the eyes.

"Call me as you will, call me friend. You have the liberty to use the name you have heard." With that he leaned forward and kissed Joseph's forehead.

Joseph froze, eyes wide open and barely daring to breathe. He didn't move even as Seto stepped back and smiled at him softly.

"Will that do?" he asked.

Joseph blinked rapidly and let some of the tension leave him. 'He…he just kissed me. He didn't have to do that, even as a joke! Maybe…maybe….'

Joseph realized that Seto was still staring at him and quickly averted his eyes. "I…That's very generous of you…Seto."

Seto smiled and continued walking to his study, Joseph walking by his side.


	14. Beautiful Day

Please check out the beautiful fanart of injured Yugi done by sobafanaticofDOOM (aka – chirp chirp). It's absolutely amazing and the detail is even better than I imagined! I especially like the robe! .com/art/Injured-Angel-125984976

**Chapter 14 (U2 – Beautiful Day)**

Atemu felt the warm Egyptian sun across his shoulders and opened his eyes. He let his gaze wander lazily around the room until it fell on the small figure next to him. He smiled softly and brushed a lock of hair from Yugi's face. Yugi didn't even stir. Atemu stood and began to dress.

***

Fifteen minutes later Atemu was in the guard's quarters, standing outside Captain Joseph's chambers. After knocking and getting no response, Atemu pushed at the door and stepped inside. It was still early and the palace was quiet and at rest, but Captain Joseph was usually one of the first up. Atemu was therefore very surprised to see him still sound asleep, sprawled out over the bed and drooling slightly. He grinned and walked over to the bed.

"Joseph, it's time to get up."

No response.

Trying to hold back his laughter, Atemu tried again. "Joseph, we need to go see General Taylor's guards. It's time to **get up**."

Joseph shifted and rolled over, facing the wall. Atemu had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Joseph." He reached out and shook Joseph's shoulder. "Wake up."

Joseph quickly swatted the hand away.

That did it. Atemu fell to his knees on the floor, shaking with raucous laughter. Joseph shot up in bed, hand going to a knife under the mattress. His eyes fell on the pharaoh and widened in horror.

"Ph-ph-pharaoh! I-I didn't realize-" He seemed to notice that he was still holding the knife and dropped it. "I'm so sor-"

"Are-are you always this-" Atemu was gasping for breath and pulling himself to his feet, "this hard to wake up?" His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"I-"

Just then the door opened and an errand boy stepped in, carrying a trumpet made of ram's horn. Atemu collapsed into laughter again as Joseph blushed and dismissed the frightened boy, smiling kindly to reassure him.

"A thousand apologies, my pharaoh." Joseph lowered himself to his knees and then tried to bring his forehead to the floor in an effort to properly bow to his pharaoh. This was not an easy task as Atemu was currently on the floor himself and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Atemu stopped him from bowing. "You have no idea how much I needed that after last night." Atemu gave a last laugh and shook his head. "Come on," he said, drawing them both to their feet, "I'll wait outside while you get ready."

***

"My pharaoh, this is General Taylor."

Taylor immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head, one hand balancing on the floor. "Pharaoh." he said.

"Rise, General Taylor." commanded Atemu, looking up and down in calm appraisal.

Taylor was taller than Atemu, though not quite as tall as Joseph. He was very muscular, with brown hair kept out of his eyes and a large sword at his waist, but he had a calm, balanced look and gentle eyes. Atemu approved almost instantly.

"Joseph has selected you to be the new guard of my concubines."

Taylor nodded. "I am very grateful, my pharaoh."

Atemu smiled. "I hope you like the position, then. Do you wish to change anything from Kontar's regime?"

Taylor's eyes lit up and he began speaking more rapidly. "I would like to release the restrictions placed upon the women's ability to leave the palace, with the pharaoh's permission. The curfews in place are also much too strict. Kontar has treated these women as if they were children and would get into trouble if left alone. They are grown and capable of making their own decisions. I would also like to-"

"Permission granted." Atemu cut Taylor short. "I give you my permission to do whatever you deem necessary. The things you have already mentioned to me I won't just allow you to do, but order you to do. Do you approve?"

Taylor dropped down to one knee again. "Thank you, my pharaoh."

Atemu bowed his head. "Rise, general. There is one more matter I would like to speak to you about."

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"I would like to identify the person responsible for harming Yugi, the young concubine I ordered to my chambers last night. Has Joseph told you what happened?"

"Yes."

"Can you find the person responsible and bring him to my chambers?"

Taylor thought for a moment. "I believe so, my pharaoh. Would you give your permission for me to question some of the concubines? They may know who the guard was."

Atemu frowned. "Yes, but do not harm them in your questioning."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Never, my pharaoh!" he said.

"Then you have my permission, and my confidence that you will find the person responsible. The former guards are under lock and key by the palace walls. As soon as your investigation is complete they will be relieved of their duties."

***

"It's far too bright." Yugi thought. "Why is it so bright?" He slowly opened his eyes to find himself resting on the softest bed in all of Egypt.

"The pharaoh's bed! How did I get here! Oh Ra, I have to get out of here!" Yugi tried to sit up.

"Easy, easy," came a deep soothing voice. A hand pushed him back down onto the covers. "You're in no shape to be moving around.

Yugi turned his head to see the High Priest Seto sitting by the bed. His heart clenched in fear as he remembered the priest's sharp eyes as he looked out over the gardens, searching for intruders. He froze.

"Relax, little one. Your safe now," the high priest spoke. "The pharaoh is down in the concubine's quarters with Captain Joseph, and I have been charged with seeing to your health while he is away."

'Well, it's not a complete lie,' thought Seto. 'Atemu did tell me to make that potion for him. But if Atemu catches me here before lunch I'm going to be in so much trouble.'

"How are you feeling this morning?" Seto asked.

Yugi relaxed for a minute. "Better, but my head still hurts and I'm sore all over. My skin feels stiff, for some reason."

"That's to be expected after all you went through. Can you drink this?" Seto asked.

Yugi sat up on the pillows, trying not to move his head any more than necessary. Seto helped him tip the potion down his throat. Yugi grimaced.

"That is not normal medicine."

Seto smiled. "Of course not. I'm a priest, not a doctor. It's a potion that Atemu ordered me to prepare for you. The pain and scaring should be gone within three days."

Yugi was stunned. 'The pharaoh has ordered his high priest to take care of me? He had a _potion_ created for _me_?'

"Now lay back down, little one." Seto said. "You'll feel better soon."

Yugi settled back down and felt the potion begin its work. Already his vision had cleared and his head ceased it's throbbing. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Seto smiled. "Yes, the potion may make you just a bit sleepy. Rest, little one, you'll feel better soon."

"SETO, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO SLEEP!!!!"

Note: Hi all! I need your input. I hate to give away the plot, but it could go either way, so I'm asking for a vote: What should happen to Mudada? Should Atemu fire him and have him beheaded? Whipped and tortured? Or should Yugi intervene as the little angel and save Mudada's skin, letting him off with a lighter punishment? Tell me what you think!


	15. The Way You Love Me

**Chapter 15 (Faith Hill – The Way You Love Me)**

'Oh, shit.' Seto thought. Atemu entered the room, crimson eyes flashing in his direction. He stopped at the foot of the bed and glared.

"Why are you not asleep?" he demanded.

A rustling noise caught his attention. Yugi had thrown the sheet over his head and was trying to crawl to the side of the bed, away from Seto.

Atemu's anger faltered. His lips curved upward in a smile as he walked around the bed. When Yugi finally did manage to reach the edge of the mattress, he pushed himself over the side to land directly in front of Atemu's sandals.

"Shouldn't you be in bed as well, little Gem?" Atemu crooned.

'Eeeeep!' was the only thought Yugi could muster as Atemu picked him up like a child. He arranged Yugi so that his legs were on either side of Atemu's hips and his head was resting against his shoulder. Atemu sat down on the bed, but seemed reluctant to relinquish his treasure. He looked over his shoulder at Seto.

"Go to sleep, Seto. And Ra help me if I see you a second before sunset the next time you sleep it will be in the garden."

Seto paled, nodded quickly in Atemu's direction, and left.

Atemu turned back to the angel in his arms and ran his hand through Yugi's hair, which was still tangled and slightly damp from last night. Atemu frowned.

"Here, we have to get you cleaned up." he said, carrying Yugi towards the vanity.

Yugi's heart beat faster. 'Nothing is happening like it's supposed to! I'm supposed to please the pharaoh.' he thought. 'I'm supposed to be at my best, now look at me.' When Atemu eased Yugi down in front of the mirror Yugi held his arm in front of him and pushed back the sleeves of the robe. Each arm was a latticework of scratches and scabs. 'I'll never impress the pharaoh now, I'm too ugly. He'll never want me!' Yugi looked into the mirror in front of him and saw eyes glittering with tears.

Atemu stood behind Yugi and watched as he examined his arms, his heart aching in sympathy for his little gem. "It's going to be fine, Yugi. Seto's potion will take care of the scars."

Yugi's eyes widened. 'The potion! The potion the pharaoh had created just for me!' He started to stand, attempting to turn and kneel to thank his pharaoh.

In an instant Atemu's hands were on Yugi's shoulders, pushing him back down. "Stay still, Gem, it will be easier for me to reach your hair this way." The robe slipped off Yugi's right shoulder and Atemu suddenly found his had caressing bare skin. 'Oh…'

"My hair?" questioned Yugi. "What-" 'Oh Ra…'

Atemu's hand trailed across Yugi's shoulder, hesitantly tracing up his neck before threading themselves into Yugi's hair. Fingers gently pulled through the strands as Yugi's head fell to the side, baring his neck. Atemu found himself leaning down, nuzzling at Yugi's neck and breathing deeply. 'Ah, but my angel smells divine,' he thought.

Yugi's eyes slipped closed as he felt warm breath on his neck, followed by soft lips. He was sure the pharaoh could hear his heartbeat, as loud as it seemed.

'How did I ever get this lucky?' Atemu thought. 'He's so sweet….' Atemu licked his way up Yugi's neck, centering on the pulse beneath his lips and sucking hard enough to mark.

Yugi's breathing became ragged. He had wanted this for so long and now he was sure all his dreams were coming true at once. 'Yes, my pharaoh. I'm yours, Ra yes, please-' His thoughts were cut off as Atemu's teeth came into play, edging up toward his lips. The robe slipped down around his waist as Atemu slid around him, hands reluctant to leave and sliding around Yugi's body to pull him closer. Yugi felt warm breath across his cheek.

'He does want this,' Atemu wondered. 'Right?' He hesitated just short of those candy-pink lips.

Yugi leaned forward, almost begging. 'Just one kiss,' he thought. 'Please!'

Atemu slid his hand up to hold Yugi's head as he sealed their lips together. He forgot to breathe for a moment as he felt Yugi murmur and shift closer. 'He tastes so good,' he thought. His tongue passed Yugi's lips again as he tried to devour that sweetness.

Yugi's head spun. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, as if to keep him from leaving. 'He shouldn't worry about that,' Yugi thought. 'Oh, Ra I never want this to end.' He felt heavy gold against his fingers and wondered when his arms had wound around Atemu's shoulders. 'Oh,' he thought. 'The armor.'

Atemu cursed the need to breathe as he broke the kiss, but didn't pull back. He wished he had thought to remove his heavy collar when he felt Yugi's arms resting against the metal. 'Maybe next time?' Atemu looked into Yugi's dazed and sparkling eyes. 'Definitely next time.'

Yugi could only gaze into deep crimson until a voice startled him out of his trance.

"Yugi?"

The dazed look left Yugi's eyes and he smiled. "Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Are you alright? Maybe you should rest for a little longer." Atemu slid a hand up to Yugi's forehead, trying to sense a temperature.

"I've never felt better, my pharaoh," Yugi said.

"I should…finish your hair," Atemu said. He slowly stood up and stepped behind Yugi again, keeping one hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi's closed his eyes again as he felt the gentle pull of a brush through his impossible hair. 'It isn't going to make any difference, but he can keep trying forever and I will die happy,' Yugi thought blissfully.

With an ease born of much practice, Atemu continued brushing through Yugi's hair. His mind was thousands of miles away. 'He'll need new clothes, give the seamstresses someone else to swarm. And gold, he should be wearing gold, not bronze. The bed is more than big enough for two, if he will consent to sleep with me every night.' Atemu paused at the string of images conjured up by that particular thought. He shook his head. 'No, just _sleep _for now. He needs to heal first. But just that kiss…' Atemu licked his lips, as if he could still taste that sweetness.

"Open your eyes, gem," Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes, still closed in bliss, fluttered open. Brilliant purple gems widened as he looked into the mirror. 'I-I look like him,' Yugi thought. Then he began to worry. 'But he's the pharaoh; it's not my place to-'

"Do you not like it?" Atemu asked.

"No!" Yugi said. "I mean, I like it, but I look like you."

Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's bangs. "Not quite, little gem, but I can change it if you wish…." Atemu reached for the brush. Yugi's fingers closed around his wrist before he could take it.

"Don't," Yugi said. "I like it. It looks…right."

Atemu smiled turned his hand around to take Yugi's. "Best put the rest of the robe back on then," he said. "Nothing in my closet will fit you, so let's hunt down the palace seamstresses and start on your new clothes."

"Clothes?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you're going to need a whole new wardrobe. Then new jewelry to go with it, and sandals, and have you had your ears pierced?"

Yugi shook his head numbly as Atemu helped him stand. He had a feeling today was going to hold more than he ever expected.


	16. All for You

**Chapter 16 (Sister Hazel – All for You)**

Yugi was exhausted.

'How is it possible that being spoiled can be more tiring that working?' he thought.

***

Just as Atemu said, Yugi now had a whole new wardrobe. Atemu called up the palace seamstresses and within moments Yugi found himself standing on a stool in the middle of a bright room, surrounded by busy women. Blushing, he was stripped of the robe and then assaulted with yard after yard of soft fabric. Needles flew and scissors flashed as the clothes were cut to fit. Most of the clothes were quickly fitted and then set aside for further decoration, but Atemu intervened and said that he would need something to wear for the day. As the final outfit was being finished with a simple hem of gold thread, Atemu called for sandals.

'Now this is ridiculous,' Yugi thought, as he was almost lifted onto a taller chair to have his feet measured. None of the concubines had ever had more than two pairs of shoes, one for working downstairs and one for entertaining. Now Yugi found out that, as the pharaoh's personal concubine, he needed different shoes for chores indoors, chores outdoors, relaxing indoors, serving the pharaoh, dancing for the pharaoh, and travel outside the palace. Unfortunately, none of them could be finished today because he had such small feet, so today would have to be taken barefoot. Yugi really didn't mind.

Then he was being whisked away again, this time to the palace jewelers. Because the jewelers worked so closely with the goldsmiths, and both required a hot furnace, both workshops were separate from the main palace, along the palace wall. Yugi had never been to this part of the palace before, and still couldn't quite believe he was meant to wear gold and precious stones.

"Gem, do you prefer sapphires or rubies?" Atemu asked.

"…….What?!" Yugi was dumbstruck.

"Well, amethysts are the obvious choice, but you can't wear just one stone all the time, and you will need the basics: gold, silver, jade, and amber. But the rest of it is up to you. I should have asked you earlier about your clothes, but the girls seem to know what they're doing, so I don't usually question them. Is there anything else you can think of?"

_What gemstones did he prefer?_ 'How do I answer a question like that?' Yugi thought. 'My anklets are bronze!'

"Whatever you think is best, my pharaoh," he said, keeping his head down to hide his wide incredulous eyes.

Atemu stopped, reaching down to tilt Yugi's eyes up. His crimson eyes were gleaming as he gazed down into purple gems.

"Sapphire, then," he said, "And possibly some emeralds." With that, he turned and led Yugi into the workshop.

'At least I don't have to stand on a stool for this part,' Yugi thought. Before he had gotten two feet in the door, he and Atemu were quickly pushed onto a short bench in the corner. Despite the irreverence, Atemu didn't seem to mind, and Yugi was frankly relieved. The small workshop was filled with people handling sharp objects, hot metal, delicate glass, and precious stones. A lesser slave pumped the bellows, making the fire roar and spark threateningly. The whole place was packed with tools, pieces of metal and stone, scrolls, wooden tablets, and hot fire, making it swelteringly hot.

"What is it that you require, my pharaoh?" a craftsman asked, kneeling before the bench.

Atemu gestured towards Yugi. "This is my new personal servant, and he needs a whole new collection of gems and gold to match his new status. I was thinking mostly amethyst, to match his eyes, and possibly sapphires and emeralds as well. Then of course all the usual…" Atemu trailed off as the craftsman leapt to his feet and scooped up a whole stack of stone tablets from the nearest table. He kept his head bowed as he dropped the tablets on the bench next to Atemu.

"A thousand apologies, my pharaoh," he said. "If you could look through these and tell us what you want, we can create anything you desire."

Atemu smiled and waved him off before picking up the first tablet. Etched into the surface was an elaborate drawing showing a solid gold collar in great detail. Huge gems had been smoothed into ovals and fitted into the surface around the collar. Atemu turned to ask his little gem what he thought of the first etching when he saw a strange look in Yugi's eyes.

"What troubles you, my gem?" he asked.

'Why did he allow that?' Yugi thought. "Why do you allow them to treat you with such disrespect?"

A grin spread across Atemu's face as he answered. "Just as the seamstresses are masters of their craft, the goldsmiths and jewelers here are the best in the kingdom. They know more about their art than I could ever hope to know. They respect me as a leader, and I respect them as artists. And I try not to get in their way," he laughed. "I suppose they've just gotten used to pushing me around a bit. They know they have nothing to fear from me."

Yugi listened with wide eyes. 'My pharaoh…' He edged closer, needing to be near this kind and gentle leader who had healed him and showered him with gifts.

Atemu smiled and allowed his hand to stray across Yugi's thigh, delighting in the blush that brightened Yugi's face.

"Now do you like this one?" Atemu showed Yugi the tablet. Yugi nodded mutely, not even glancing at the tablet, willing to agree to anything his pharaoh said just then.

"Would you prefer sapphires or amethysts in it?" he asked.

Just like that, the spell was broken, and Yugi's peaceful face was disturbed. 'How am I to answer? Which one would be more appropriate? Which one does would please Atemu? They're both too expensive!' he thought. "Ah….um…"

The craftsman stepped forward again and slid the tablet from the pharaoh's hand. He held it up before Yugi.

"Would this look better in purple or blue?" he asked, a smile tilting his mouth.

"Purple, of course," Yugi said quickly.

The craftsman's smile widened. He carried the tablet over to the goldsmith's table and began shouting orders.

Atemu nodded his thanks to the craftsman and picked up the next tablet. "What do you think of this one?" he asked.

The process progressed more quickly after that, Atemu asking Yugi questions and intercepting any craftsmen who came close to show how the work was taking shape and ask about details like gold and silver quality and stone cut. Someone came close to measure Yugi's neck, waist, wrists, fingers, and ankles. Finally Atemu set aside the last tablet in the stack and they left the blazing shop, much busier than when they entered it.

"Where are we going next, my pharaoh?" After talking with Atemu for over an hour about jewel modifications and metal selection, Yugi felt a little bit more relaxed about asking questions. They had left the garden path behind and were now back in the palace, headed towards the main hall.

"You must be starving," he said. "Noon was hours ago, we're going to eat."

'Now that he mentions it…' Yugi unconsciously put a hand to his stomach and quickened his steps. 'When was the last time I ate? It seems so long ago.'

They entered a room near the main chamber, much smaller and simpler than the banquet hall. A wooden table that could seat twenty dominated the room, and tall windows on the other side looked out over the gardens.

'This must be where the inner court eats when nothing is happening,' Yugi thought. Fortunately the room was empty at this odd time, as it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner.

Atemu took a seat at the head of the table as a servant came in from the kitchens, bearing a large tray laden with fruits, fish, and sweets. Yugi, as his training dictates, automatically tried to take his place kneeling just behind the pharaoh's shoulder. Atemu caught him before his knees could touch the ground and guided him into the chair beside him.

"There's no need for that, little gem. As my personal servant you eat at the table, next to me, as long as there is no ceremonial nonsense that says otherwise." Atemu sighed. "Most of the inner court agrees that it would make a bad impression on visiting diplomats if the pharaoh ate with his servants."

"I don't mind, my pharaoh," Yugi said. "I will serve you in whatever way I am required to. That is my only desire."

Atemu's smile returned. "And my desire is to make you happy. How am I doing so far?"

"My pharaoh this is beyond anything I had ever hoped for. I hope you are pleased with me," Yugi said.

"I am very pleased, my gem, and today isn't even over yet."


	17. Always Know Where You Are

**Chapter 17 (James Howard – Always Know Where You Are)**

'That was an understatement,' Yugi thought, walking down the corridor towards the pharaoh's chambers. He couldn't help the yawn that escaped.

***

After dinner Atemu had asked why his ears weren't pierced.

Yugi looked ashamed. "When I was young they took me to have it done, but I was so afraid of the needle that they couldn't hold me still. Heqet finally gave up and said that she would bring me back when I was older."

Atemu cringed. "Of course if you don't want to you don't have to get them done. I never thought, I mean, I would never force you to…" his voice faded as he noticed Yugi shaking his head.

"My pharaoh, I was very young then," Yugi said. "Besides, by now the goldsmiths have made several sets of gold earrings. They'll be useless if I don't have piercings to put them in."

"If you're sure?" Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, and soon they were heading towards the palace doctor.

Atemu stood aside as Yugi calmly lay down on the surgeon's table and the doctor fitted a piece of soft wood behind his ear. He didn't move as the needle slid in, although both he and Atemu winced as the small metal studs were forced through the bleeding holes. Yugi rolled over and the process was repeated, before both ears were wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding and they were sent on their way.

Atemu discreetly took a long look at Yugi as they walked away. "I think the next stop should be-"

"My pharaoh! The council is waiting for you."

Atemu sighed as Captain Joseph swept down the corridor, his long blue cloak flaring behind him, as usual. "Can't they wait a while longer?"

Yugi could swear that he saw Captain Joseph stifle a smile. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh, but there are a lot of cases today."

"There are always a lot of cases."

Every three days the pharaoh held court in the throne room, so he could hear the disputes within his kingdom and settle them. In theory everyone was welcome to come, but in reality only the richer nobles ever made it. They were the only ones who could spare the time to stand around the throne room for hours, waiting for their case to be addressed.

Captain Joseph stifled another smile. "My pharaoh."

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" Atemu paused. "Joseph, would you escort Yugi back to the concubine's quarters for now? Tell them to pamper him, he's still recovering."

On hearing this Yugi wanted to object, but thought it best to keep silent in the presence of the captain of the guard.

"Come with me."

Yugi started. When had his pharaoh left!? He kept his head down as he followed Captain Joseph further down the corridor.

***

Captain Joseph looked down at the timid figure following him and franticly racked his mind. 'What did I do wrong? Why is he so frightened? Why doesn't he speak?' In desperation, Joseph awkwardly spoke up.

"It seems the pharaoh really likes you," he said.

"Y-yes, I g-g-guess s-so."

Joseph tried again. "So… do you like him?"

Yugi looked up with wide eyes. "I…I…" 'I can't tell him!' Yugi thought. 'He'll use it to hurt me. He'll keep me away from my pharaoh again.'

Joseph stopped and knelt on one knee in front of Yugi, concerned. "What's wrong, little gem?"

"H-how did you know…"

"Your pet name?" Joseph guessed. "Heqet told me. She's been working with General Taylor to question Kontar and his guards."

"Heqet wouldn't do that, she hates guards!" Yugi burst out, then paled as he realized who he was speaking to.

Joseph burst out laughing. "Yes, but General Taylor is as different from Kontar as it is possible to be. He'll see that the women are treated fairly." His smile took on a mischievous look. "I think the girls are having fun teasing him."

Yugi managed a smile at that. Joseph smiled back and then remembered something. His face grew serious and Yugi, afraid he had done something wrong, took a step back.

"The concubines will be treated well from now on, Taylor will see to that, but I owe you an apology. If I had paid more attention to what the guards inside the palace were doing, I would have found out what Kontar was doing and stopped him ages ago. All of the concubines were mistreated and you were almost killed because of my negligence. Is there anything I can do to gain your forgiveness, Yugi?" Captain Joseph brought both knees to the ground and bowed his head, waiting for Yugi's response.

Yugi was dumbstruck. 'I guard, no, _the Captain of the Guard_, is apologizing to _me_!? This can't be right.' He spent a quick moment silently shaking his head and trying to get the world to start making sense again, then took another look at Captain Joseph.

Joseph still stood with his head bowed, the picture of patience and repentance. Yugi remembered his bright blue eyes as he laughed, and his alive and welcoming air. Then and there, Yugi decided that, since the world was never going to go back to the way it used to be (thank Ra), then he would make this new world the best it could be. Daringly, he reached forward and put a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Can I call you friend?" he asked.

***

By the time Yugi and Joseph made it to the concubine's quarters they were talking like they had been friends for ages. Their talking, however, and all other noise in the room, came to an abrupt halt when they stepped through the door. There was a moment of tense silence.

"YUGI!!!!!"

Yugi struggled to keep his balance as Ebe glomped him. He looked up to see Heqet, Rehema, and even Mesi moving towards him, their eyes alight with happiness and questions.

"Oh Ra, Yugi, what was he like?" Ebe asked.

"What was who like?"

"The pharaoh, silly!" Ebe was almost screaming with over-eagerness.

Fortunately, Joseph loudly spoke up and gave Yugi a few moments to think. "I can see I'm not needed here. The pharaoh left orders to pamper him while he attends to the court. I'll be back to pick him up later. One more thing: if I could borrow General Taylor, please?"

There were some giggles from the other side of the room and a rather disoriented General Taylor made his way through the crowd. Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"Not abusing your position, are you General?"

"No, sir!" This sudden reply came, not just from Taylor, but from several of the women standing near him as well. Joseph laughed at this and left the room, leaving Taylor to follow behind him, blushing brightly.

***

Heqet took over as soon as they were gone. "Gem, your nails are a mess. Rehema, bring me the manicure set, would you? Ebe, some hot water. Take your time and make sure it's hot!" she shouted, after Ebe ran off in a frantic hurry, not wanting to miss a single detail about the pharaoh. "Mesi, bring me the hot wax." Yugi blanched at this, but didn't object. Heqet concluded with, "And somebody bring me some towels!"

As the girls took off running in different directions, Heqet led a stunned Yugi to a mat and got him settled.

"You don't have to do all of this Heqet, I'm sure the pharaoh won't know the difference."

"Nonsense, little gem. First of all, I saw how he looked at you when you were unconscious. You're the gem of his eye now and I'm sure he's going to notice every little detail. Secondly, who's to say you don't deserve a little pampering after what you've been through. Anyway it'll give the girls something to do while you tell them what's going on. And lastly, you want to look your best for the pharaoh, right?"

Yugi's grin could have been seen at midnight on a moonless desert. 'How does Heqet always know exactly what I need to hear? In this, at least, nothing has changed.'

"Yes, I want to look my best."

"Then sit still," Heqet replied as the girls gathered around again. "And tell us everything."

***

It was long past dark when Captain Joseph returned to escort Yugi back to the pharaoh's chambers. General Taylor had returned ages ago with several servants carrying food for everyone. After they had eaten he took a place at the edge of the crowd of girls, listening to Yugi's story as well. Yugi was tired and still stinging from the hot wax treatment (which had taken place before the General had returned, thank Ra), but happy. The girls here were his family, even if they were a rather odd one, and it was nice to spend time with them after all he had been through. They kept his feet firmly planted in the real world, especially now that he was in danger of being swept away by a tide of confusion and romance. Captain Joseph seemed tired as they walked back, so Yugi kept quiet and let his thoughts occupy him.

'I wonder if the pharaoh will want my company tonight. He seemed to think he needed to back off and let me rest this morning, but really I feel fine. I mean, I'm still stiff from the whips, stinging from the wax, and tired from what has to be the longest day of my life, but I really wouldn't mind if he did ask for something.' Yugi felt a shiver run through him at the thought of just _what_ his pharaoh could ask for. 'Anything.'

"Can you find your way from here?" Captain Joseph's voice brought him back to the present. Yugi looked around and found himself in another corridor, with familiar golden light spilling out of the doorway to the room ahead. He nodded. Joseph gave a small smile before turning and leaving Yugi to make his way back to his pharaoh.


	18. Here Comes the Rain Again

A.N. – Sorry about the long hiatus. Life happened and then my muse left me, in that order. But there really is no excuse for a gap this long.

**Chapter 18 (Eurythmics – Here Comes the Rain Again)**

Atemu was bending over the dressing table when Yugi entered, holding his head in his hands. His golden jewelry was piled around him carelessly. The light, which appeared so bright in the dark, torch-lit corridor, was actually quite dim, making even the billowy curtains appear tired and faded.

'It seems my pharaoh had a hard day in court,' Yugi thought. 'Well, my training my finally be of some use.'

He stepped into the room without making a sound, making a lap around the small tables to blow out candles until the light was decreased by half. Then he ducked into the bathroom and found the scented oils which Heqet had told him would be there. He carefully selected one and re-entered the pharaoh's bedroom.

Atemu still hadn't moved. Yugi sighed in sympathy and moved forward.

"My pharaoh," he said.

Atemu raised his head and smiled, though it was strained. "Gem, I didn't hear you come in."

Yugi set the jar down on the table and traced one hand up the pharaoh's arm to his shoulder. "Let me help you."

Atemu leaned back into Yugi's touch. "In what way?"

Yugi set to work on the pharaoh's shoulders. "You've had a long day. Let me help you relax."

Atemu's eyes shot open. "No. You're still recovering; we can't do anything that could hurt you."

Yugi laughed. "I was talking about a massage, my pharaoh, but if you had something else in mind I'd be more than willing-"

"Please," Atemu had to stop that line of thought before something got out of control, "stop talking. But…" He placed his hand over Yugi's on his shoulder.

Yugi smiled and somehow managed to look understanding and sneaky all at once. He took the pharaoh's hand and helped him to his feet, then directed him towards the bed. Picking up the jar, he followed.

Atemu settled on his stomach on the bed and Yugi moved to straddle his hips. Normally the pharaoh's servant would kneel next to him, but since Yugi was so small and the bed was so soft that would be impossible. Since the pharaoh had given his permission, Yugi thought that he could forgive this lapse in respect.

Atemu didn't mind at all. 'What could I have done to deserve him?' he thought. Yugi had barely begun and he already felt much better. 'He's everything I could want and more than I ever dared to hope for.' Yugi's hands moved down from his shoulders. "Gem, ohhhhh…"

Yugi smiled and let his eyelids fall. He could do this for hours, and probably in his sleep if he had to. Atemu's skin was so soft, but underneath he was so strong. He pulled back for a moment when he heard Atemu's moan. 'And I haven't really started yet.' Yugi poured some of the oil and went to work with more force.

Atemu was drifting in bliss. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but he couldn't care less. Every thought faded away, leaving only his angel.

Yugi was floating on his own, completely focused on the skin under his fingertips. Everything since this morning was a dream, one that might never end. Unable to resist that caramel skin any longer, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss between Atemu's shoulders, below his neck.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's only response was to place two fingers on Atemu's neck and trace them down his spine. Atemu arched and shivered in pleasure, but persisted.

"Yugi, why don't you answer?"

"You told me to stop talking, didn't you?" Yugi was grinning in drowsy delight. He wrapped his hands around Atemu's hips and lightly traced them up his sides.

Atemu's body vibrated under Yugi as he laughed gently. "Gem you have to stop, we're both too tired."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Yugi answered with a smile in his voice. He slid off Atemu and the bed and went to put the oil back.

Atemu managed to roll over and prop himself up on the pillows. He gazed at the curtains even after Yugi had disappeared behind them. When Yugi reappeared he paused at that intense red gaze then moved to kneel by the bed.

"Gem." Atemu's voice froze him before he could kneel.

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

A look of worry crossed Atemu's face. 'If I ask him to stay he will, but does he want to? How far does that willingness extend?'

'Would he allow me to stay? It's unheard of, even for the other concubines, but he did let me sleep here before. Maybe just this once,' Yugi thought hopefully.

"Would you – I mean, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Atemu asked.

Yugi couldn't stop the smile that captured his lips at those words. He nodded and climbed back onto the bed, looking at the pharaoh for further direction.

Atemu was frozen. He didn't want to command Yugi to do anything, lest Yugi obey unwilling. He looked on with silent hope, watching closely.

Yugi was struck by the silent plea in those red eyes. 'Why doesn't he order me?' Yugi was still perplexed by the pharaoh's odd behavior towards him. He moved towards the pharaoh, wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms.

Before Yugi could fully register strong warmth he was asleep, with caramel arms wrapped around him as crimson eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Seto was up late again, rummaging around his study. The pharaoh wouldn't be pleased, but in Seto's opinion he should have thought about that before he decided to hold a Pharaoh's Kiss ceremony before the entire court.

'Besides,' Seto thought, 'it was he who ordered me to sleep most of the day. There is no way on Ra's earth that I'm sleeping now. Where is that damned scroll!'

The sound of footsteps in the corridor outside drew him from his aggravated searching. 'Who else under Apep's chariot is up at this time of night?' Keeping one hand on a dagger concealed in his belt, Seto moved to his doorway.

Captain Joseph was moving up the corridor on his way back to the guard's quarters. Utterly without his permission, Seto's heart missed a beat at the sight of the captain, with his usual blue-and-white cape sweeping behind him.

'Well, far be it from me to pass up Ra's late gift.' "Joseph, would you come here for a moment?"

Joseph stopped short at the priest's voice, moving obediently towards the doorway. He started to drop into a bow before he remembered Seto's words from last night. "Can I help you, Priest Seto?"

"I'm having some trouble locating a scroll in this mess, would you assist me?"

Joseph nodded and followed Seto inside the study. On looking around, he found that mess wasn't really the word. The priest was as obsessively in control here as he was in every other aspect of court life. It was just that there was too much to really control. The walls were completely lined with shelves separated into square boxes, and each one was completely full of scrolls. Large pots in the corners held larger scrolls, and smaller pots on the desks held even more scrolls. Even the desks themselves were completely covered with unrolled papyrus weighted down with rounded stones. It was just a complete case of too much scroll and not enough space.

Seto beckoned Joseph over to one of the shelves. "Here, check behind me as I go. The one we're looking for will have a marking like a shallow bowl followed by one like a kneeling man and one like a kneeling woman."

"_Every-person_? We are looking for an every person scroll?"

Seto looked surprised. "Yes, it's the charter for the royal palace, with all of the important nobles and their essential records." He paused in his searching. "How do you know hieroglyphs?"

Joseph gave a grim smile. "Everyone assumes that warriors are stupid, but how else are we supposed to keep information? Or to decode information we find on the enemy? I can read, although slowly, in four languages."

Seto took on a gentler tone. "I never said you were stupid, Joseph."

"I know you didn't."

Actually, that was what was perplexing Joseph about the whole encounter. 'Why doesn't he think I'm stupid? For all of his power and influence he doesn't act like any of the other nobles around this place. And why did he call me to help him, I'm sure he would have found-"

"Found it!" Seto announced triumphantly, but then he sighed. "Between these annoying ambassadors and the upcoming Kiss, I don't know when I find time to breathe."

As the priest moved over to a desk and began to unroll the papyrus, Joseph wandered if he should leave. The priest hadn't dismissed him yet.

"Of course, I'm sure the guards have their own troubles with all of these foreigners." Seto looked up from his hieroglyphs and gave an encouraging smile.

"Yes," Joseph began hesitantly. "This afternoon they insisted on going swimming in the Nile. We had to make sure they couldn't swim to the pharaoh's chambers, so we brought in rafts to post a line of archers on that side of the palace. And when the ambassadors finally do get into the water we find out that most of them can't even swim!"

Seto broke into a laugh at this. "I've got one even worse than that." Joseph stepped up to the desk to listen. "When they first arrived in the city their whole convoy decided to make a detour to the temple of Ra without telling anyone. When the ambassadors got there they demanded to see the High Priest. Imagine their surprise when the caretakers there told them I lived in the palace. By the time I got the message one of them had thrown a tantrum and then thrown his lunch onto the statue of Osiris. The ritual purifications took me hours!"

Joseph was torn between laughter and shock at the highly inappropriate behavior. Eventually laughter won out. "Okay, you win."

Seto could almost feel the warmth coming from the golden captain right now. 'He glows, somehow,' he thought, 'If he would just act like this more often.'

"Here," Seto held out two stones to Joseph, "Could you put these on the other end of the scroll?"

"Sure."

As the time passed Seto watched Joseph closely when he wasn't looking. The captain began to speak and move much more easily as they traded stories about the ridiculous diplomats. At one point, as Seto was writing furiously, Joseph reached across him to take the empty ink palette and replace it with a new one. The warmth, so close to him, was almost more than Seto could stand. Finally, two hours later, Seto's work was finished. He laid out the new papyrus to dry and stood.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I didn't mean to detain you so long." 'But I wouldn't trade the time for anything,' he mentally added.

Joseph smiled and shrugged bare shoulders. At some point in the night he had removed his billowing cloak. Seto was rather more surprised than he should have been to find it draped over the back of his chair. He picked it up as he escorted Joseph to the door.

"Thank you," Seto said, handing it over.

Joseph swung the cloak over his shoulders. "No harm done. It was actually…nice."

As Joseph left Seto couldn't help but give a satisfied smile before he turned out the light.

* * *

On the way back to his quarters it dawned on Joseph just what he had spent two hours doing. 'I've been talking with the high priest. I've been laughing with _the High Priest_. I've been-' Horror dawned as an ink palette rose into memory. 'I. Am. So. Dead.'

It wasn't that Joseph though Seto would punish him for his actions. Two hours of constant company had changed his perception of the aloof priest quite a bit. But Joseph had a bigger problem to worry about.

'After _that_ how can I ever behave correctly around him again! If I let my guard down I'll slip. I'll slip and then he'll know-' Joseph could barely even force himself to think the words.

'_He'll know how I feel about him._'


	19. Ordinary Day

**Chapter 19 (Dolores O'Riordan – Ordinary Day)**

"Good morning, Gem."

A warm voice drifted through Yugi's mind, bringing him slowly out of the soft cloud he was drowning in. Harsh midday light pierced through his eyelids and Yugi sat up, now fully awake, to see Atemu standing beside the bed, already dressed.

"Ah, there is my Gem. Did you sleep well?"

Yugi frantically tried to get out of bed and kneel at the same time, and would have fallen out of bed headfirst had Atemu not caught him. "M-my pharaoh, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Relax, Gem. Your body is still trying to heal, you needed your rest."

"My pharaoh…"

Atemu held out a golden cup. "Here, drink this."

Yugi took the potion and drank it quickly, cringing at the taste.

"Now for your bandages." Atemu settled at Yugi's side and began undoing the many wraps that covered Yugi's wounds.

"My pharaoh, you don't have to, I can ask Heqet or one of the others to help."

"I want to do this, Gem. It's partly my fault you were hurt, let me help you heal." Atemu paused. "You are healing very quickly, maybe another two days and there won't even be a single scar."

"My pharaoh, aren't I supposed to be serving you?"

Atemu laughed. "My precious Gem, serving you like this is giving me pleasure. Surely you wouldn't deprive me?"

'Why does he keep asking things I can't answer?' Yugi fell into confused silence.

When all of the bandages had been replaced, Atemu climbed off the bed and called Yugi over to the dressing table. Yugi came obediently, but stopped short at the sight of the clothing displayed there.

The tunic and kilt were made of pure white linen and lined with shining gold silk. Every edge was embroidered with golden patterns in glittering golden thread. The collar to go with it was made of layered gold, carved with the same abstract design as the embroidery and set with sparkling amethysts around lower edge. A gold belt, wrist cuffs, and anklets were set to the side. Finally, sandals set with burnished gold spirals completed the outfit. An outfit that was so small it could only fit one person.

Yugi was stunned. "My pharaoh, is it…?"

"It's yours, Gem. Remember all of the fittings yesterday?"

'For me? I'm supposed to wear this?' Yugi thought. "My pharaoh, there must be some mistake. This can't be clothing for a concubine"

"You're so much more than a concubine, Gem." Atemu smiled and picked up the tunic. "Now, I insist."

* * *

Even as he was walking towards the banquet hall with the golden collar gleaming across his shoulders, Yugi still couldn't believe it.

'That's it,' he thought, 'I have got to find a way of saying 'Please No' to my pharaoh.' Still, the new clothes were very comfortable, and they fit him better than anything else he had ever owned. And as they walked through the grand banquet hall to the less formal hall, Yugi didn't feel quite as out-of-place as he had yesterday.

The room wasn't empty this time. Joseph, Seto, Taylor, and Heqet were already eating. Behind Heqet, Pili was hovering attentively. Atemu took his place at the head of the table next to Seto, and Yugi sat on his other side next to Heqet. Joseph was across from him (next to Seto), and Taylor was on the other side of Joseph.

"Are you feeling well?" Yugi asked Heqet as soon as he took his seat.

The question was not a formality. Yugi had never seen Heqet look so uncomfortable in his whole life. She was sitting as straight as a pillar and anxiously glancing over her shoulder every time Pili moved.

"I'm fine, Gem, it's just that I can't get used to this girl. Look," she turned to Pili, "could you go find something else to do for a while. I promise I'll call you back before I leave this room."

Pili smiled amusedly before taking up some dirty dishes and heading to the kitchen.

Heqet sighed in relief. "Honestly, she's a darling girl, but I just can't get used to being waited on. She's supposed to stay with me and advise me until I become accustomed to my new position."

"Speaking of advice," General Taylor interjected, "Heqet, I was wondering if you could help me with a few things in the concubine's quarters later today. After all, you have yet to appoint your successor."

Captain Joseph spoke up. "Taylor it seems you've once again anticipated my orders. Heqet and her appointed successor should be able to make your job a lot easier."

"Thank you, captain."

"I'd be glad to help, general. In fact I have a successor in mind already."

Joseph turned his attention to Heqet. "Once again I'd like to apologize for my oversight. Yugi would never have been hurt if I had just-"

Yugi interrupted, "There is to be no more apologizing, my friend. It was not your fault."

Joseph smiled and fell silent.

"Well anyway," Heqet said, "I believe that…"

* * *

Atemu watched the conversation silently, pleased with how well his new inner circle of councilors was getting along. After a while, he turned to Seto.

"Seto, your report said that the ambassadors have been causing trouble around the palace. Aren't they ready to leave yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Seto replied. "They are impressed, but they request one final parting celebration to present their gifts and make their final requests before they leave."

Atemu sighed. "Another big meal to gorge themselves on, no doubt."

Seto nodded.

"Very well, the sooner they leave the better. Can you arrange another banquet for tonight?"

Seto paused to give this some thought. 'I'm already very busy, but most of the court that was here last night should still be in the area. And with Joseph around to 'assist'…'

"Very well, my pharaoh, I shall start the arrangements immediately."

"Thank you Seto." Atemu stood up. "Joseph, Yugi, Heqet, Taylor, would you come with me."

Heqet stood. "I must fetch Pili."

Atemu nodded. When Heqet and Yugi went to the kitchens to find Pili, he gestured for Captain Joseph to come closer.

"Joseph," Atemu whispered, "I need you to take us to the prisoners. I don't want to alarm Yugi any sooner than necessary, but we will need him to help identify the guard who hurt him."

"Yes, my pharaoh."


	20. Meant to Live

Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. Real life happened, as it tends to do. It's the chapter we've all been waiting for, the punishment of Mudada! Here's how the votes turned out:

Painful Death: 6

Torture: 7

Torture Then Mercy: 6

Mercy: 10

As much as I'd like to, there's no pleasing everyone, but I'll let you decide if I did the vote justice. Be brutal, I deserve nothing less after such a long wait.

**Chapter 20 (Switchfoot – Meant to Live)**

Heqet returned quickly with Pili and they set out through the gardens in front of the palace. Yugi was talking to Heqet, who seemed to greatly approve of his new wardrobe. Atemu led, flanked by Joseph and Taylor, speaking quietly.

"Don't mention a thing to Yugi until the prisoner is brought out. I was going to handle this on my own, but we must be sure we have the right one."

"There is a courtyard outside of the guard's quarters, near the gates," said Joseph. "I'll lead him out."

"Bring the whole group," Atemu commanded. "I want them to see." His red eyes were flashing like fire, and even Joseph and Taylor fell back a step rather than be faced with that gaze. The pharaoh looked straight ahead as green tropical gardens gave way to hot sands.

The inner courtyards were designed for the pleasure of the palace's inhabitants. With a full staff of gardeners and laborers, the remained bright and cool even in the desert heat. But the outer courtyards were designed to impress and intimidate, reflecting the power and glory of Ra's chosen. Slowly the winding pathways gave way to dusty square courtyards where more official business was conducted in the public eye.

Yugi noticed the change. "Are we going out to the market, my pharaoh?"

Atemu's eyes changed from flashing bloody rubies to warm glowing embers, like the sunset over the Nile. His voice softened and his pace slowed.

"If you wish, Gem. But there is one more thing to do before the ceremony," he said.

Joseph brought a hand up to cover his grin. The pharaoh may be the undisputed ruler of all Egypt, but Yugi was the undeniable master of the pharaoh. He wondered if Yugi realized the power he held. The whole world was his for the taking if he would just ask for it.

Atemu stopped when they reached the courtyard, but gestured for Joseph and Taylor to go on. They left quickly, for the pharaoh's eyes were flashing fire again.

"Did you see that?" Taylor asked immediately. "That little concubine has him wrapped around his finger!"

Joseph shot Taylor a warning glance. "It's more than that," he said. "They're in love.

Taylor held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, I don't doubt it. You should hear how the girls downstairs talk about him. They told me about his nickname, Gem. It's very fitting."

Joseph smiled. "It is, more than you know. Did the girls tell you why the guards attacked him?"

"They did," Taylor shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't understand how anyone could think like that."

Joseph hesitated before opening the door to the temporary jail. "Neither do I. That's why I'm captain, you're a war hero, and they're behind bars."

Joseph pushed open the door and the peace of the morning was shattered. Voices echoed from one side of the barracks to the other. Scowling faces jeered and whistled as the passed,

"Outranked by a little boy, the magnificent captain!"

"Has he looked your way yet, pretty boy?"

"And there's the one who gets pushed around by a bunch of whores!"

Some of the names they called Taylor just didn't bear repeating. Joseph didn't look left or right as he passed, but instead motioned to the guard at each cell. Even in their disgrace, these were strong, proud men, a former guard of the pharaoh's palace. Joseph had been forced to assign a trustworthy soldier outside of every cell to keep control of the men. Fights broke out in his wake as the soldiers wrestled the former guards into shackles, and then chained them into one long line.

At the end of the row, one cell was silent. Taylor thought it was empty at first, but after Joseph dismissed the soldier on duty he noticed the figure huddled in the corner. His eyes widened.

"Is that him?"

Joseph nodded solemnly. "He's been refusing food. He knows the pharaoh is after his blood."

At these words the skeleton in the corner shuddered and glanced over its shoulder. Bloodshot eyes, set deep in shadows and covered by matted hair, looked up at them. There was no life in those eyes.

Mudada didn't fight as Joseph locked the chains around his arms and legs, but he didn't seem able to stand.

"You take his other arm," Joseph said. "We'll have to drag him out."

Taylor did as he was ordered, but he couldn't quite imitate Joseph's face of stone. The prisoner was disturbingly light.

* * *

Out in the dusty sunlight it was even worse. Joseph and Taylor hefted Mudada upright, placing his feet on the ground, but the man had no will or strength to stand. He let his toes drag in the dirt as they followed the two long chains of guards to the courtyard. Finally the lines parted to the left and right, leaving the skeleton and his two pallbearers exposed before the pharaoh.

Taylor felt the gaze of the pharaoh on him like a wash of boiling water. Even though the day was mild and their burden light, Taylor found it hard to breathe. His step faltered.

"Don't look up," Joseph whispered. Taylor didn't really need to be told that, but apparently the hot gaze wasn't completely obvious, for at that moment their prisoner decided to display some of the stupidity he was imprisoned for. His eyes lifted.

How do you describe a scream from a throat too dry to manage it? The arm in Taylor's hold tensed, and Mudada began struggling like an animal in a net. He was no match for his escort, though. Joseph threw him down and chained his arms to the post in the middle of the square. Mudada jerked against the chains once, then choked on the blood welling up in his throat and fell to the ground again, shuddering.

As one, Joseph and Taylor dropped to their knees to bow before the pharaoh, then stood to leave the skeleton to his fate. Taylor went to stand with the soldiers guarding the rest of the prisoners, glad to be out of that terrible gaze. Joseph, however, had one last job to do. Slowly, he moved up to stand before the pharaoh. He extended his arm and held out a black whip, bloodstained, with eight tails of stiff leather threaded with sharp metal.

* * *

The whole world went silent as the whip dropped into Atemu's hand. Taylor hadn't known such a thing still existed. When Atemu's father had taken the throne, such tortures had ceased. And now the pharaoh again held the weapon of his ancestors, coiled like an adder around his will.

When Joseph came back to stand by Taylor, even he was shaken.

"This is bad," he said.

Taylor shot him an unbelieving look. "You are just realizing that now?"

"No," Joseph said. "It's more than that. The pharaoh's ready to kill him. I knew I was handing over that man's life when I handed him that … _thing_." Joseph spat the last word in disdain that such an item could even exist.

"Isn't that right?" Taylor asked. "All our lives belong to him, even you and me. He could take our lives, if he wished."

"Just because he could, doesn't mean he should. Did you ever think how tempting and how dangerous such power is?"

They fell silent again as the pharaoh stepped forward.

* * *

Yugi was worried. Atemu hadn't spoken since Joseph and Taylor left. In fact, he hadn't even moved. He felt the whole world crystallize around him. Pili's chatter faded. Heqet pulled him to her side and began stroking his hair. He could feel her hands shaking and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Heqet?"

"Nothing, Gem. We'll be done soon and then we can go out, just wait."

After a while voices drifted across the courtyard. Yugi looked up to see Kontar's guard being led into the square in chains. They sneered and sent mocking insults at their captors, their voices too familiar to be really frightening.

But then the lines parted an a figure was led through the gap, carried by Joseph and Taylor. Yugi walked out before the pharaoh to get a better look. He was so focused he didn't even hear the voices around him.

"Is this the one, Heqet?"

"Yes, my pharaoh, I swear it."

"Gem, is this the guard who hurt you?"

…

"Gem?"

…

"…Yugi?"

Yugi was watching with wide eyes as the dark skeleton shivered, tied to the post. There was something so familiar about that form, like a dark memory covered in sand.

"Mudada….?" Yugi's lips barely moved as he gazed at the formerly strong man chained before him, but that was enough for the pharaoh.

Atemu stepped forward, looking down at Mudada as if he was a worm on the ground. He let the whip fall forward, draping before Mudada's eyes. Mudada flinched back as if struck.

Atemu could think of no more fitting punishment than to turn the disgraced guard's weapon against him. He raised his arm.

* * *

Yugi felt warm air brush past his shoulder and saw the pharaoh move forward until he was a thousand miles away. As the weapon that had hurt him dropped down before Mudada's eyes, the illusion of stillness shattered and he knew what the pharaoh was going to do.

"Stop!"

* * *

The shout echoed in the silence of the courtyard. Joseph, who had been stealing himself to see his beloved pharaoh commit bloody murder, watched in awe as Yugi darted forward and gently pulled the pharaoh's arm down from where it had frozen, mid-strike. Out of everybody present he was the smallest, and yet the only one not struck dumb with fear and awe. An idol of gold and amethyst, sparkling in the desert sun like a precious gem.

"Very fitting," Taylor murmured.

The fire had died from the pharaoh's eyes and he was looking at the whip in his hand with mixed distaste and confusion. Joseph came forward to assist.

Yugi hadn't even released the pharaoh's arm, although he seemed afraid to touch the whip.

The last of the flames died from Atemu's eyes and he threw the whip at Joseph's feet.

"I beg you, my pharaoh, don't hurt him," Yugi said.

"He hurt you, Gem. He deserves nothing less."

"No, he was afraid. He's still afraid. He was kind to me before."

Atemu kneeled down before Yugi and spoke in a whisper. "Tell me what happened."

Yugi hesitated, then kneeled as well. He didn't feel comfortable standing while the pharaoh was not, even if his small stature made this impractical.

"He caught me in the gardens the day before the banquet. That was where I found the golden pendant. He was kind to me then. He was told to tie me in the concubine's quarters, but he tied me loosely. That was why I was able to escape to get to you. When I met you at last, the guard's paranoia caught up with him, like his worst nightmare had finally come to pass. That was why he attacked me."

"That doesn't make it all right, Gem. What he did to you was unforgivable."

"Maybe, but two wrongs don't make a right. I forgive him; let him go."

Joseph and Atemu were both stunned into silence, gazing at the angel who spoke so fearlessly and gently. Atemu reached out and took Yugi into his arms. After a moment, he looked over Yugi's shoulder at Joseph.

"Let him go," he commanded. "Let them all go. They will never again enter the palace, but they will be free. And take that _thing_ and burn it. Clean out the dungeons and burn everything there as well. Melt anything that will not burn. Understand? I never want to see anything like that in my land again."

Joseph smiled and took the shadowed prisoner, and the whip, away.


End file.
